Time Has Come
by Baddest-InTown
Summary: I sit there. Pain, revenge...betrayal filled my heart. My own girl, the love of my life, kissed the one person who claimed to be my friend. One emotion raced through my body, anger. I looked up at the grey-stone that lay before me, words carved in. Honestly, I never thought it would end like this. I thought to myself as a shed of tear ran down my scarred face. God, why me? /Romance
1. Chapter 1: Phone call

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I got my laptop taken away. Now im back, with a brand new story! And guess what? Its a chapter story * Audience claps* thank you, thank you! I hope you guys like the story andddd see you at the end!**

**Oh! I almost forgot...**

**_I do not own Danny Phantom but I own this story..._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Don't go**

**January 23, 2013 **

* Phone rings *

" Hello?" Answered a certain ghost boy

" Yes is this Mr. Fenton/ Phantom? " Said the unknown voice

" Yea. Who is this. And why you calling at... * looks at alarm clock * 4:30 in the morning?" " Well sir, there is a convention at London you need to attend. It is optional. But it is very important that you come to the convention." Said the voice in the other line

" Danny? Who are you talking to? " Groaned Sam Manson who was currently laying on the other side of the bed.

Sam and Danny have been dating for 6 almost 7 years. Danny moved into his own apartment and he asked Sam if she wanted to stay with him. 1 week later the apartment had a few boxes in it, which are Sam boxes, but they quickly unpacked it all. now Sam has been living in Danny's apartment for over a month now. ( **I will explain what happened to Amity later and what Danny, Sam, and yes even Tucker** )

" Nobody, just go back to sleep OK? " Danny said

" OK. Love you. " Sam said

" Love you too " He leaned down and met her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. When they parted Sam smiled up at Danny and snuggled against her pillow.

" Sir? " Said the unknown voice " Are you there?"

" Yes. I'm sorry I was talking to my girlfriend. How about I will call you tomorrow and I will have my answer by then OK?" Danny asked hoping the guy would say yes so he could go back to bed

" Yes sir. " " And please don't call me sir, just call me Danny "

" OK...Danny " Said the stranger

" Good night. Well, Good morning. " chuckled Danny

" You too sir, I mean Danny " The stranger quickly corrected

* The line goes dead *

Danny snuggled on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around Sam's tiny waist and kissed her forehead. He went to sleep with a grin on his face. Unbeknownst to Danny the stranger was the one and only Vlad Masters who returned from space will sworn revenge.

_**Phantasma ( Phantom )**_

* * *

**Well that was a short chapter/ Preview of the story. The next chapter will come out this week or next week. Depending on my schedule. Hey when your a busy girl you got to keep up. Haha. I'll see you guys soon. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious

**Well sorry guys but i don't want to talk much i just want to write the chapter and update. I just don't feel good today. So thanks and see you at the end...**

* * *

The morning sun's rays enlightened the already dark room and into Danny Fenton's closed eye lids. As he groaned he stretched out his arms and onto a very cold empty space beside him. Right then and there Danny opened his eye lids in lightning speed and sat up, frantically searching for his beloved. He checked the room from top to bottom until he heard a noise coming from the living room. He abruptly stopped searching and began to open the door of his bedroom and slowly making his way into the living room.

"Who's there?" Danny said as he was starting to get in fighting stance.

Then he felt a small, delicate hand touch his shoulder softly. Danny yelped and then was relived to see who it was.

"Jesus Christ Sam are you _trying _to make me full ghost?" Danny said in half joking manner

"If I was you'd already be full ghost along time ago" Sam said chuckling at Danny's priceless, pale face.

"is that a threat I hear Mrs. Manson?" Danny said playfully and flirtatiously "So what if it is Mr. Fenton?" Sam said, curious of what her half ghost boyfriend would do

"Then I have no choice but to do this" Danny said as he put his hands in a grabbing manner and began to tickle her. Sam started to roar with laughter as Danny kept tickling her with no remorse. "D-ann-y stop it!" Sam said in between laughing fits "Not until you say sorry Sammy."

Unfortunately, Sam legs tripped and both crashed onto the soft carpet. Sam below and Danny on top just inches from her face. Sam put her hand on Danny's hard chest and Danny pulled his head down and met his lips with her soft one's in a sweet, soft kiss that felt like it lasted for centuries. But, of course someone ALWAYS interrupts the moment as a knock at the door could be heard.

Danny groaned and got up. He checked who it was through the little glass hole on the door. There stood a tan man with orange hair and brown eyes, a plain white shirt with a small red cross on the left side of his chest. Over the shirt he wore a black trench coat with a chain attached at the hip. Below the hip he wore dark blue jeans that kinda looked black.

Danny opened the door

"Uh...hi do you need help with something?" Danny asked

The man chuckled which made Danny a little suspicious "No Mr. Fenton, I'm the one you spoke on the phone this morning. Uhhh...I came her to hear you answer if your going to London or not. The people are waiting for an answer."

"Oh...uh come inside. I need to discuss this with my girlfriend first before anything or else she..." Danny leaned closer to the man and whispered "will turn into a fire breathing dragon."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sam yelled across the apartment.

"How the hell..." Danny said but then stopped himself and shook his head

"Never mind so when do I have to go?" Danny asked

"Tomorrow at 12:50 in the morning" The man answered

"Wait til she comes here then we will discuss it ok?" Danny said

"No problem sir. No problem at all." The man said then grinned evilly but Danny took no notice

* * *

**Well sorry guys but my pc is about to die and i cant find my charger please do read the chapter i just updated ok? See you on Thursday or Wensday!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Your Way

**Heyyyy everybodyyyy! Sorry for not updating, my brothers birthdays today and i had to do all of the decorations and get his gift so i have been buzy. Sorry but this is gonna be short AGAIN cuz i got to help with the cake and sing and all that jazz. So sorry but i'll make it up to you i promise. See you at the end!**

* * *

" SAM! HURRY UP!" Danny yelled at Sam " THIS GUY DON'T GOT ALL DAY! "

" SHUT UP! " Sam replied angrily as Danny chuckled

" So what's your name? " Danny asked the brown eyed man

" Malcolm, Malcolm Writer. " Malcolm said to Danny and pulling out his hand to shake Danny's hand

" Nice to meet you Malcolm. " Said Danny as Sam came into the room.

Since it was early in the morning Danny still had his black and white shorts and just threw on a black and red shirt that says ' I walk alone ' on it. Sam had time to go take a shower and came out wearing black jeans with the same shirt she wore in junior year and her combat boots. **( A/N: I forgot to mention Danny's hair grew longer so it looks like ' fun Danny ' and plus it grew on the front too so it fall's on his eyes all the time. Sam's hair grew to the middle of her back with purple streaks in it. Plus she puts her bangs to left of her face and covers her left eye. )**

Sam sat on Danny's lap and Danny wrapped his arms around her.

" So what brings you here Mr. Writer? " Sam asked

" Well I came to ask Danny if he wanted to go to London for a convention, to celebrate the day he saved the world from the disasteroid. I just need a answer by today so I may give you the plane ticket. "

" Wait. Plane _ticket? " _Danny said noticing Malcolm said only ticket not tickets

" Yes sir, only you can go. I can't..." Malcolm's sentence was cut short when Danny spoke

" Sorry but I'm not going if Sam won't go. I got to make sure she's safe and protected. " Danny said leaving the man's gaze

" Danny you have to go I can take care of myself. I'm 21 years old after all. " Sam said turning her head to face Danny

" But Sam..." "No but's." Sam said to a now pouting Danny

" OK. For how long will I have to stay in London? " Danny asked turning to Malcom

" Not long. At least a week." Malcolm said

" Fine I'll go." Danny said mumbling looking down at the floor

" Great! Here's your ticket and your flight leaves at 12:50 in the morning " Malcolm said as his phone started to ring

" Oh excuse me, I must take this call." Malcolm said as he went outside

" Yes sir."

_'Did he accept the ticket?' _Said a strange voice on the other side of the phone

" Yes sir, he did " Malcolm replied as he glanced through the window as he see's a very happy Sam and Danny engaged in a tickle fight " And the ' plane ' is ready for departure on your orders. "

_' Good...Make sure the child comes to the airport and don't leave any witnesses understood? '_

" Don't worry sir." Malcolm said as his eyes flashed red and grinning " I won't. "

- Phantasma

* * *

**OH NO! Cliff hanger! Dont kill me! **

*** hides behind the desk ***

**Haha! Just kidding. You liked it? What will happen to Danny? Who's the weird guy on the phone? And is Malcolm a STALKER? Well, lets find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 My world, My promises

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating Thursday or Friday. I had to get a new Windows office for my Windows 8. A lot of Windows, anyway I'm planning to re-write Accidents Happens so Does Death or if anybody wants I'll rewrite any other stories. I hope you enjoy Time has come Chapter 5! (Finally….)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP but I really wish!**_

As Danny packed, since he didn't have time to do it last night, all his belongings needed on the trip, he started having second thoughts about leaving to London.

'_Something just doesn't feel right…nah maybe I'm just a little worried about Sam. But still Malcolm seems a little...strange.' _Danny thought to himself '_Maybe I just need some time off. Sam's right she'll be alright.' _Danny thought as he shook his head to relive at least some of the bad thoughts.

Danny kept packing until he felt two small arms snake around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked with a touch of sadness in her voice, sad about her boyfriend leaving for a week.

"Never…" Danny mumbled "But you have to go Danny it's important that you be there." Sam said as she whispered the last few words.

"I know." Danny whispered back as he turned around and kissed her sweetly on the lips..

"Did you sleep?" Sam questioned him

"No...not really." Danny frowned

Sam tugs on his hand "Come, you need rest."

The latter sigh and nodded

***line breaker!***

As Danny got dressed, he turned to look at the woman who was currently packing his stuff for him. He walk towards her and hugs her from behind.

"Goodbye Love." Danny whispered to Sam

"Danny?" Sam turned

Danny smirked as he replied "Yes?"

"Your leaving?" Sam asked as Danny nodded

"Yes I have to go to London remember." Sam smiled as she put a hand on his cheek

"I so proud of you." Sam said as she rubbed her thumb on his cheek.

"I'll miss you already." Danny whined

"I'll miss you too Danny and I love you…so much." Sam said "And you're MY world. You're my everything." Sam said smiling

Danny looked up and smiled

*Honk*

"Man I still don't wanna go!" Danny grumbled as Sam chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go Mr. Grumpy Pants or else I'll drag you to the car and literally throw you in there." Sam said grinning as Danny grinned back.

"Depends, can you?" Danny asked cockily

"Well let's just find out!" Sam said as she hit him with a pillow right to the face.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Danny yelled as he hit her back, with another pillow

"No fair!" Sam yelled "You cheated, cheater!" Sam yelled/ laughing.

Danny smiled "Prove it."

Just as Sam was going to hit him with the pillow again the heard the car.

"I'm coming!" Danny yelled to the window

"Don't think this is over Danny Fenton." Sam said

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sam Manson." Danny smiled as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you." Danny said as he was about to leave

"I love you too." Sam said a little sad "please call me when your boarding ok?"

"Promise." Danny said as he blew a kiss to Sam and left

"You better. Please Danny, please be careful." Sam said feeling worried all of a sudden.

'_Something Dark, evil is just behind all this, I just know it'_ Sam thought to herself not knowing that she was right.

**YAY! 823 words finally! Thanks for all the reviews guys, im soooo happy! This is my LONGEST chapter yet and I REALLY hope to have more like it! **

**Plzzz keep reviewing and for those of you who wanna see my drawing examples for the contest please be sure to let me know and I'll send you a link.**

**Phantom says: DUECES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Senses

**I am soooo sorry you guys! I have been in this god for saken hospital. For those of you who haven't heard of my current condition well, 3 years ago I had a bacterial infection when I went to Florida, which was caused by old milk (I didn't know it was old), I pretty much threw up everything I ate. Well, anyways they gave me some pills and send me home. 3 years later I'm on a hospital bed with a iv in my arm. Man doesn't life suck. Well, here is the new chapter.**

_**I don't own Danny Phantom, I wish…**_

_Danny's POV (about time!)_

Man, I really miss Sam. I just can't wait to get this London …thing over with. I drove till I saw the sign that read 'Amity Park International Airport'. I kept driving down, in the mean time I was thinking about that guy Malcolm. Why was he acting so weird? Something in my mind tells me Malcolm is hiding something. Nah, it's probably just a feeling.

**(Sorry that his POV was so short, hell, this chapter is short, but I promise when I recover I will write you 2 or 3 chapters in just 2 days! It may not sound a lot but hey at least I did what I could.)**

_Narrator's POV_

As Danny approached the airport he read the signs 'Terminal A' and 'Terminal B', he decided to go Terminal B since that's what Malcolm told him to go when he gave him the instructions.

'_Malcolm…..'_ Danny thought

As Danny parked his black and red mustang in the long term parking, he got out, opened the trunk, and took his stuff.

"Oh, my wallet….." Danny mumbled as he checked his pockets and turned back to his Mustang.

When Danny click the unlock button on the key pad, the car made a sort of beeping sound, signaling that the car was unlocked. He opened the door and grabbed his black wallet.

As soon as Danny grabbed his wallet from the cup holder, he lifted his head to get out of the car and hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Ugh! Damn this car! What time is it anyway?" Danny yelled and checked his watch.

'12:50' it read

"Holy shit! I'm gonna be late!" Danny exclaimed as he sprinted into the airport.

He ran till he saw gate B33. After, he reached the gate he came to the counter were a blond lady with a blue uniform sat.

"Starr?" "Fenton?" They asked in unison.

"You work here?" "Yeah, turns out the high school popularity can down a number on you." Starr replied with her head down.

"I am sorry." Danny said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Starr looked up with a smile

"No prob." Danny said as he took his hand away from her shoulder "Here" Danny said as he handed her his plane ticket.

Starr checked the ticket, scanned it, and returned it to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said as he ran into the plane

"Bye." Starr said in a whisper

Phantom

**Ok before you kill me let me answer all your questions in order:**

**No there is no DannyxStarr in this story, Starr just likes Danny but he does NOT like her back**

**Yes there is going to be a longer update but only from today to the 24****th**** or the 25****th**** of February **

**Yes I'm still in the hospital**

**And yes it gets really good in the next chapter.**

**Any more questions?**

**Ok bye guys oh, I'm writing a authors note tomorrow ok? Be on the look out for it…**

** Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6 Savior

**Hey fellow readers! Are you ready for another chapter of time has come?! *audience cheers* Alright let us get started!**

**I don't own DP or Rise Against: Savior , but I will! No I won't. But I can dream about it! **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Previously, on Time Has Come…_

_He ran till he saw gate B33. After, he reached the gate he came to the counter were a blond lady with a blue uniform sat._

_"Starr?" "Fenton?" They asked in unison._

_"You work here?" "Yeah, turns out the high school popularity can down a number on you." Starr replied with her head down._

_"I am sorry." Danny said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

_"Thanks." Starr looked up with a smile_

_"No prob." Danny said as he took his hand away from her shoulder "Here" Danny said as he handed her his plane ticket._

_Starr checked the ticket, scanned it, and returned it to Danny._

_"Thanks." Danny said as he ran into the plane_

_"Bye." Starr said in a whisper_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_On the plane….._

I sat here, in my seat, listening to my favorite song: Savior

**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten**

**What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them**

**As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping**

**Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten**

**There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place**

**And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds**

**But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you**

**Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear**

As I tapped the edge of the metal arm rest to the beat, I start to feel the plain rumble. I looked outside, only to see we are descending. To prove it the green grass was coming closer and closer.

**So tell me now**

**If this ain't love then how do we get out?**

**Because I don't know**

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy**

**I just want to save you while there's still something left to save**

**That's when I told her I love you girl**

**But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have**

**But the day pressed on like crushing weights**

**For no man does it ever wait**

**Like memories of dying days**

**That deafen us like hurricanes**

**Bathed in flames we held the brand**

**Uncurled the fingers in your hand**

**Pressed into the flesh like sand**

**Now do you understand?**

I could hear the beeping and yelling coming from the pilot, control room. I came up to the metal door and knocked on it.

"WHAT?!" One of the pilots yelled as I opened and entered the room

"What. Happened." I said in a angered but stern voice.

"Mr. Phantom. Please, sir. I need your help." The captain said as the co-pilot stared at me with panic.

"What can I do to help?" I asked with a hint of worried in my voice.

Honestly, I was terrified. But, everyone is counting on me and the pilots. I can't start panicking now. Everyone else would freak out even more.

"You need to make sure the passengers are secured in their seats. Then, I need you to slow the plane down." The pilot said with seriousness in his eyes.

My eyes widened at his last suggestion

**So tell me now**

**If this ain't love then how do we get out?**

**Because I don't know**

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy**

**I just want to save you while there's still something left to save**

**That's when I told her I love you girl**

**But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have**

**1000 miles away**

**There's nothing left to say**

**But so much left that I don't know**

**We never had a choice**

**This world is too much noise**

**It takes me under**

**It takes me under once again**

**I don't hate you**

**I don't hate you, no**

"How will I slow the plane down?! I'm just one guy, one….." Oh, god I'm panicking

"Hero." The pilot finished. I looked up at him

"All you have to do is level the plane. Get it out of the nose-dive. And hurry….." The pilot gave my instructions to me

"This is control tower to 40-niner, come in 40." The radio sounded before I left to go calm the passengers.

"Everybody please sit down." I said to the panicking passengers, who kept yelling and screaming

"SIT DOWN NOW!" I screamed, as everyone paused and stared at me with surprise and scare. Most listened and told the others to sit down.

"Ok, now I'm going to try and prevent the crash if you guys want to help. Please, stay calm and stay in your seats." I said as some nodded and some stood still.

I turned and walked to a corner and called Sam

**So tell me now**

**If this ain't love then how do we get out?**

**Because I don't know**

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy**

**I just want to save you while there's still something left to save**

**That's when I told her I love you girl**

**But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have**

**I don't hate you**

**I don't hate you, no**

"Hi, you have reached the voicemail of Sam M-""AND DANNY!" I heard myself say in the background, as I chuckled "DANNY! Go over there!" I heard myself laugh and walk away.

_Beep…_

"Hi Baby, I just wanted to say I love you and I miss you and no matter what I will always be there for you ok?" I said my final words to her

"I wanted to do something for a while now…" I said nervously

"Sam Manson will you marry me?" I said as my voice started cracking

"Goodbye Sam I love you." I whisper and sobbed as I hung up.

I looked outside the plane window

"Goodbye Amity" I whispered as I ran and flew out the door

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! Longest chapter EVER made! (By me)**

**So what do you guys think? Too much, too short? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Leave Yet

**Now before I start please read!**

**Ok, so are you guys enjoying the story so far? Awesome! Ok I'm here to give you some news about this chapter. Now, some of you may have noticed, some of you may have not, but, on one of the chapter it mentions about Danny getting a bad feeling about Malcolm. In this chapter, it explains more about what happened during their meeting and what happened before Malcolm left so if you need more explanation, this is the chapter for it. Now, what you are about to read; please don't kill me when you finish! Just so you know…..**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own, DP *sighs***_

_Previously on Time Has Come…._

_"Hi, you have reached the voicemail of Sam M-""AND DANNY!" I heard myself say in the background, as I chuckled "DANNY! Go over there!" I heard myself laugh and walk away._

_Beep…_

_"Hi Baby, I just wanted to say I love you and I miss you and no matter what I will always be there for you ok?" I said my final words to her_

_"I wanted to do something for a while now…" I said nervously_

_"Sam Manson will you marry me?" I said as my voice started cracking_

_"Goodbye Sam I love you." I whisper and sobbed as I hung up._

_I looked outside the plane window_

_"Goodbye Amity" I whispered as I ran and flew out the door._

_The day before…._

"Oh excuse me, I must take this call." Malcolm said as he went outside

"Yes sir."

'Did he accept the ticket?' Said a strange voice on the other side of the phone

"Yes sir, he did "Malcolm replied as he glanced through the window as he sees a very happy Sam and Danny engaged in a tickle fight "And the ' plane ' is ready for departure on your orders."

'Good...Make sure the child comes to the airport and don't leave any witnesses understood? '

"Don't worry sir." Malcolm said as his eyes flashed red and grinning "I won't."

_5 minutes later…_

"I'm so sorry Mr. Fenton for the disruption, my boss had just called me." Malcolm said as he settled back in his chair, facing Danny.

The latter holds up his hand and shook his head and says "Its fine, please continue."

Malcolm nodded and continued explaining the details of the 1-week trip. Danny kept listening to the conversation that the two were currently having. Meanwhile, Sam kept staring at Malcolm hand, which kept reaching into his coat and checking his phone.

Curiously, Sam interrupted the two men and asked "Do you have to be somewhere Mr. Writer?"

Writer looked up at Sam with, what looked like, a cold glare. But, it quickly went away and he smiled at her, showing his pearl-white teeth.

"Yes Miss Manson, I'm afraid I have a meeting with-"His sentence was cut short as his phone rang, confirming his statement. "Ah, my boss is already calling me, I must leave immediately," The latter says as he stands and hold out his hand to Danny.

Sam noticed something attached to his hand. It was black and silver, with a black band squeezing his palm in a grip. In the middle was a silver-ish, but clear, circle with small wires that looked like strings, inside of it. It was barely even visible. Honestly, it looked like something painful, but it also looked like something you would use to help you hand with any medical problems.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Fenton, but I'm afraid our time is up." Malcolm says to Danny who pay no heed to the black band encircling the man's palm, took the man's hand in his own and shook it.

Danny flinched as he felt a shock enter his body the moment his hand and the man's hand joined for a hand shake, and quickly let go.

Writer smirk and faced Sam and held out his other hand to her and says "Nice meeting you too Miss Manson." The latter shows his smile to prove he's 'friendly'.

Sam, reluctantly, shakes the man's hand, but keeps her neutral face, as if not trusting the young man before her.

"Likewise." Sam replies in a warning tone

Writer turns and walks to the door of the apartment, grabs the door knob, but not before he turns and gives, the two, a smile. It was evil in some way. Like, 'You're dead' kind of smile. He turns and walks out the apartment and closes the door, leaving the two thinking.

_Present time…._

As Danny launches himself out of the aircraft and out to save the people currently in the aircraft.

'_Why do I feel so tired?' _ The latter thought to himself as he flew underneath the plane and tries to push it up.

The wind howling wildly in his ears as he tries to push the aircraft up with no avail in lifting it. To confirm this, he looked up to only see the green of the grass and trees coming closer.

"COME ON!" He yelled as he continued to try and get the plain out of the Nose-Dive it was currently in. But the plain won't even, so much as move from its current position.

"Why won't you LIFT?!" Danny yelled to no one in particular 'Why do I feel like a regular human? This isn't supposed to be happening!' He yelled in his mind.

He kept trying but the aircraft still would not move from its dive. Danny looked down and saw the ground come closer. Closer to his death…

He tried to go intangible, to only find out he could not.

"What's going on? Come on WORK!" He yelled at himself

He tries to produce a ecto-energy ball in his right hand but nothing happened. He then tries to shoot ice beams. Nothing….

Ghostly wail, nothing….

Invisibility, nothing….

But, he can still fly perfectly fine. So why is his others powers locked?

The latter looks at the ground, knowing today will be marked as the day Danny Phantom, savior of the Earth, protector of Amity Park, best friend of Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, died.

A tear spilled from his electric green eyes as he whispers to himself as he bows his head and closes his eyes "I love you Sam." The latter than looks up with fearlessness and keeps trying to lift the plane. As soon as he looked up again everything became into and endless pit of black.

_Amity Park….._

Sam Manson sat down on her boyfriends, black couch. She checked her iPhone which was sitting on the coffee table. An alert came up:

'_1 new voicemail_' it read

**"Leave Out All The Rest"**

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared**

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

Sam opened her locked screen and called her voicemail.

"You have one new message and 5 saved messages, new message:" The monotone voice of a woman said.

_"Hi Baby, I just wanted to say I love you and I miss you and no matter what I will always be there for you ok?"_ Danny said on the recorded message.

'_Why does it sound like he's saying goodbye?' _Sam thought in here mind

The message continued _"I wanted to do something for a while now…"_ He said nervously _"Sam Manson will you marry me?" _Danny said with his voice cracking.

Sam gasped and yelp "Yes! Yes Danny, I will marry you!" Sam yelled excitedly into the phone but completely forgot it was a voicemail "oh…" Sam said to herself.

_"Goodbye Sam I love you."_ He said in a hushed tone, then the line went dead.

Sam smiled and was about to call her, now, fiancée when all of a sudden she got a text from Tucker saying: 'Sam! Turn on the TV to the news channel. Something bad happened!'

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

Sam immediately turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till she found what she wanted. What she saw was horrific. It was a plane, parts of it scattered all over the place. It was all on fire but some parts of the airplane were not. People who were on fire, were running around, screaming for help. Some of them were passengers, others were trying to help them but got caught in the inferno.

On the bottom of the screen it read the words 'Horrific plane crash; Flight 847 American Airlines'

"Danny…" Sam whispered as tears started to poor down her pale cheeks.

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

Sam clenched her jaw and bald her hands into fists. Her knuckles turned white as more tears flowed down her face.

"No. No,no,no,no, NO!" Sam screamed at the TV "DANNY!" She yelled once more as she fell to her knees "Danny…" She kept on sobbing, devastated that her fiancée may have died in that airplane.

**Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in ****your**** memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

Vlad watched the news with amusement as if it was a comedy. Malcolm marched into the room.

"It is done." Malcolm said in a deep, sinister voice as he bows his head just a bit.

"Good, my son, and now I can take this world for myself. Without that Danny…Phantom I'm invincible." Vlad said as he balled his in victory.

"What about the Ghost Zone. Will I rule it?" Malcolm asked

The latter smiled sadistically "Of course you will, Malcolm." He replied as he put a hand on his shoulder "But the rule of this world comes first."

Malcolm looked at him with anger "But, you promised-""I DON'T CARE! MY KINGDOM WILL COME FIRST!" Vlad yelled at Malcolm

"Yes Father." Malcolm replied with his head down "Good…" Vlad responded as he turned his back on Malcolm "It's Dameon." The latter whispered.

**Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

Danny awoke in pitch black darkness. He tried to ask where he was but realized he couldn't talk. He felt pain from the tip of his toes to his head. Every bone in his now fragile body, felt broken or shattered his mouth was full of his blood and he felt from the smallest cuts to the biggest wound or burns. His insides felt like jelly and his head felt like it was smashed with a huge hammer non-stop.

'_God…help me….please' _He pleaded in his mind as he heard his, very low, heartbeat.

His body was suddenly, becoming ice cold. His body was becoming more and more numb by the second.

'_No! I…got to…..get….home. I have t-to fight.' _thought in his mind _'S-Samm….'_ He was extremely worried about her. What if he died? Who would take care of her? Millions of questions raced through his mind.

The last thing he heard were sirens and yelling. As all his pain went away and his heart beat came to a abrupt stop.

-Phantasma

**2004 words! WHOOOOOOO! Alright, guys this may be one of **_**the **_**best chapters I have EVER written. I practically put my heart and soul in this chapter so please, review!**

**Phantom says: Dueces!**

x_x x_x


	8. Chapter 8 Death Stream

**Hey guys! Guess who? Haha! If you guessed me your wrong. It's Danny! No its me…..just messing with ya. Anyway, you guys ready for an awesome chapter? *crickets chirping* oh well on with the chapter! Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm going to fix the first few chapter because It. Was. Terrible….**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the Apple store… **

**Time Has Come**

**Chapter 8: Death Stream**

**3/4/2013**

_Previously on Time has come…_

_Danny awoke in pitch black darkness. He tried to ask where he was but realized he couldn't talk. He felt pain from the tip of his toes to his head. Every bone in his now fragile body, felt broken or shattered his mouth was full of his blood and he felt from the smallest cuts to the biggest wound or burns. His insides felt like jelly and his head felt like it was smashed with a huge hammer non-stop._

_'__God…help me….please' __He pleaded in his mind as he heard his, very low, heartbeat._

_His body was suddenly, becoming ice cold. His body was becoming more and more numb by the second._

_'__No! I…got to…..get….home. I have t-to fight.' __thought in his mind __'S-Samm….'__ He was extremely worried about her. What if he died? Who would take care of her? Millions of questions raced through his mind._

_The last thing he heard were sirens and yelling. As all his pain went away and his heart beat came to a abrupt stop._

_4 hours after the crash…._

_Amity Park_

Sam Manson currently lay on her fiancé's bed with her pale face hidden in the pillow for which she was crying on. Her long legs sticking out of the bed and her hands gripping the pillow through sadness and anger. Her body trembling with fear and shock, for the news she just heard. She felt hollow and broken in the inside. Her mind is flooded with questions, her body overwhelmed with emotions.

Then one simple knock brought the weeping girl, out of her trance.

Sam then sat up and walked to the mirror. The sight before her was heart shattering. She saw a girl with her raven black hair all over the place, strands sticking to her tear stricken face. Her usual bangs were covering her blood shot eyes. Her neck was wet from the tears she didn't wipe away. Mascara running down her face, staining her shirt.

She brushed her hair, cleaned her face and changed shirts. She then proceeded to walk to the apartment door. She opened it, only to reveal two men in a black coats with a white dress shirts and black tie. They also wore black dress pants and well-shined black shoes. The only difference is one had dark brown hair and the other had messy blond hair.

The two men, both held a sad frown on their faces.

"Miss Manson?" One of the men proceeded to ask "Yes?" Sam responded

The young man who had brown hair gulped and stuttered out an answer. "A-are you Danny F-Fenton's girlfriend?"

Sam's eyes went wide with a tinge of hope "Yes. Is he alright?" Sam simply asked though she had millions of questions to ask.

The man bowed his head, refusing to have eye contact with the girl. "We don't know. We-" The man was cut off by Sam. "What do you mean you don't know!" she yelled

The blond stepped in and proceeded to try and talk to a panicking Sam.

The man then says "His body is missing. It could have been burned by the flames or he is alive and missing. Now, my name is Denton. This young lad's name is Talus. We were sent to tell you the news." The man known as Denton talked as he reached into his jacket pocket and pull out a card "We will call you when we have any new information about his disappearance. We wish you our sincerer apologies."

Denton turned and walked to a black BMW currently parked on the front of the building.

"Sorry for your boyfriend." Talus said as he looked up at Sam. His green eyes shining in the light.

"Fiancé. He was my fiancé. He proposed before the plane crashed." Sam corrected him as tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"If you need a friend to talk to here is my number." The latter replied softly as he handed her his business card "Thank you." Sam replied as Talus nodded and walk toward the black car.

She put the card in her left pocket and walk back inside. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks once again.

All she knew was her life, her hope, everything was gone…..

_*line breaker!*_

'_W-were am I?' _Danny asked in his mind as he woke from, what felt like, a deep sleep. He quickly sat up and look around at his surroundings. What he saw confused him. He was in a dark blue hallway with, what looked like, pictures on the wall. He then stood up from the cold, hard floor and took a step forward and immediately noticed something.

'_I'm in my human form?' _Danny questioned himself as he noticed he was currently wearing his same attire he wore as a human. Red converses with light blue jeans, a red and black shirt and a navy blue jacket.

He noticed something else. _'Were are my wounds? I feel perfectly fine.'_ Danny asked as he proceeded to check himself for any wounds but, ending up finding none were on his body.

He walked forward and saw the pictures on the wall. _'Is that….me?' _Danny asked himself.

The latter then looked more closely at the picture. There laid a woman with red hair and light purple eyes, on a hospital bed. In her arms was a baby with a bash of black hair on his head, eyes closed, wrapped in a white and blue blanket. The baby was currently was sleeping in his new mothers arms.

Danny smiled at the picture and then proceeded to look at the other pictures on the wall.

The latter touched the one picture that held himself and Sam on a grassy hill, on front of a tree holding hands. _'That was the day I confessed my feelings to her….the day we got together.' _This was one of his favorite memories of all.

'_All of these pictures are my past memories.'_ Danny said in his head once again. All of a sudden a door appeared at the end of the hallway.

'_This could be my ticket out.'_ He mentally said to himself as he ran to the door. Once he opened the white door, the latter then jumped in the next room. What he saw he couldn't comprehend. There was a giant black hooded creature with a skull as a head, long horns sticking out of the hood and in his gloved black hand was a scythe. The ripped black hood covered his whole giant body except his skull face and his gloved hands.

"Welcome Danny Phantom, I am Death or as you humans call me 'The Grim Reaper.'" Death responded smiling sadistically. "I've been expecting you."

Danny could not move nor breathe. Everything all of a sudden, froze. Questions raced though Danny mind.

'_The grim reaper? Am I dead? Is he going to kill me? Why was he expecting me?' _Danny had so many questions that his head was beginning to ache.

Death then put a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up at him in fear.

The reaper than spoke "I am not going to kill you." Danny relaxed a bit and let out the air he didn't know he was holding in."But it is your time. That means I must take you to wherever you belong." Danny than stood before Death.

He fearlessly looked at him where normally his eyes would be. For the first time in a while, Danny spoke "I'm not going anywhere without a fight." He growled as he took his fighting stance. He then transformed into Phantom as light blue rings appeared over his waist. One traveled up his torso, the other traveled down his legs to his feet.

"Suite yourself." Death responded as he tighten his grip on his scythe. No one moved for a moment. Then both men charged at each other, weapons ready, starting an epic fight.

**WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ UUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP! You guys liked it? Look who's in it. The grim reaper himself! You tell me that's not awesome. That's Epic! Anyway here's the next update:**

**TOMORROW! That's right I said it. Tomorrow is the next update!**

**Well, see ya than! XD**

**Dueces!**


	9. Chapter 9 Judgement Day

**Guys im soooooo sorry I was so freaking busy for the past few days. I will explain when you get to the bottom. See ya!**

_**I don't own Danny Phantom **____** *Grunts***_

_Time Has Come

Chapter 9: Judgment Day

3/6/2013

_'__All of these pictures are my past memories.'__ Danny said in his head once again. All of a sudden a door appeared at the end of the hallway._

_'__This could be my ticket out.'__ He mentally said to himself as he ran to the door. Once he opened the white door, the latter then jumped in the next room. What he saw he couldn't comprehend. There was a giant black hooded creature with a skull as a head, long horns sticking out of the hood and in his gloved black hand was a scythe. The ripped black hood covered his whole giant body except his skull face and his gloved hands._

_"Welcome Danny Phantom, I am Death or as you humans call me 'The Grim Reaper.'" Death responded smiling sadistically. "I've been expecting you."_

_Danny could not move nor breathe. Everything all of a sudden, froze. Questions raced though Danny mind._

_'__The grim reaper? Am I dead? Is he going to kill me? Why was he expecting me?' __Danny had so many questions that his head was beginning to ache._

_Death then put a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up at him in fear._

_The reaper than spoke "I am not going to kill you." Danny relaxed a bit and let out the air he didn't know he was holding in."But it is your time. That means I must take you to wherever you belong." Danny than stood before Death._

_He fearlessly looked at him where normally his eyes would be. For the first time in a while, Danny spoke "I'm not going anywhere without a fight." He growled as he took his fighting stance. He then transformed into Phantom as light blue rings appeared over his waist. One traveled up his torso, the other traveled down his legs to his feet._

_"Suite yourself." Death responded as he tighten his grip on his scythe. No one moved for a moment. Then both men charged at each other, weapons ready, starting an epic fight._

_Amity Park…._

"T-that's not p-possible…." Sam stuttered as she stared at the small object she held before her. This morning, before she received the drastic news about her fiancé, she was feeling sick. She ran to the bathroom more than once. She felt very dizzy and uncomfortable from the illness she possibly may have. However, there was another possibility to the cause of the 'illness'. After she vomited once again, she grabbed her car keys and raced to the nearest pharmacy. Once she entered, she speed walked to the aisle were all the pills and medication were at. It was then she found what she was looking for.

As she read the letters 'Pregnancy Test' on the label she began to wonder about her being a mother or Danny being a Father of a child she possibly could be carrying currently. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and grabbed 4 boxes of the nearest brand she saw and walked to the check out. Once she paid for her items she thanked the cashier and raced to her car and drove to her home, nearly causing a few car accidents. She sighted the white building from far away and sped up to the apartment building. After parking her car, Sam rushed into the apartment building. Who she saw in the lobby surprised and shocked the young Goth.

She than mumbled "Malcolm?" It was barely audible, but the latter heard her speak. As he stood and walked to the girl, he held out his hand for her to shake. She hesitated for a second but then gave in and shook his hand.

Then, Malcolm smiled at her. For once, ever since she got Danny's last voicemail, she smiled back.

The two talked for nearly an hour before Sam remembered why she was in a rush before speaking with Malcolm. "I'm so sorry Malcolm. But, I must get to my apartment so I can uh…." Sam stopped thinking of an excuse. Then finally she thought of a brilliant excuse "Study." Since Sam was still in college, along with Danny, she still has to study for tests and other projects.

"Can I walk you up to your apartment?" The latter offered as he stood, Sam stood as well. "Sure." She responded sweetly as the both shared a warm, comforting smiles and started walking towards the elevator.

**(Guys just so you know, this IS 150% DxS. That's all I'm gonna say. Don't wanna ruin the surprises in the story XD.)**

"Argh!" Danny yelled as he was cut in the chest with the reaper's scythe. Blood pouring from not only his chest, but most of his body parts. Green and red substance oozing from all his gashes and wounds, bruises surrounding his face and possibly _more_ under tight, spandex suit. He's kneeling before Death in pain and angst.

'_I failed.' _Danny mental said _'Sam. Everybody. No. No, no,no,no,no,' _"NOOOOO!" Danny yelled as his ghostly wail consumed the room in a terrible sound. The wail sounded like poor, lifeless, miserable souls crying for help. The reaper flew till his back hit the wall with a loud 'thump'. The latter stopped his wail as he was too weak to fight anymore. Danny fell to his knees in not only exhaustion but pain in his wounds and gashes from the fight. He switched to Fenton still on his knees and hands. He then looked up, dead into Death eyes, prepared to run if he has too.

The latter's than spoke "Please. Don't take me yet." Danny's voice sounded cracked and scratchy as he spoke "I'm still a hero. I have a fiancé, waiting for me to come home."

"And what if I still take you," Death responded as he lowered his scythe, no longer sensing a threat "and then what? You're too weak to even move. Much less fight." Death said, stating his curtain condition. Danny than stood up swaying back and forth, side to side. "I can still try and I will continue to fight." Danny responded "I refuse to go. It's not my time yet, and it won't be for a while." He answer once again as he toke his fighting stance. Prepared to fight once again.

The Reaper than put his scythe away and walked to Danny. As he then spoke "Danny Phantom, you are one of _the_ toughest people I have faced. Many have tried but failed to get past me. You, however, continued to fight to see your love and family again even though you cannot fight anymore, you still try to stand and fight." He then raised his hand. Hundreds of pictures of random people appeared around him. "These are all the people who tried and failed. Many fought well, but did not pass then final test. But, you, you are the first person to fight and even bleeding, bruised and broken, you still fight for your family." He stated as he lowered his hands and all the pictures disappeared "I will give you one last chance at life." He then pointed behind Danny, which he then turned to see. Only to reveal a tunnel and a small light at the end of it. "You must get through the tunnel and to your body. You may see a couple more….upgrades." The Reaper said smiling as Danny smiled back and started walking towards the tunnel.

"Oh! By the way," Death called out causing Danny to turn "run." Death said smiling sadistically. "Wha-" The latter was about to ask what Death meant, but then, chunks rocks stated to fall from the top of the tunnel.

Even though bruised, bloody, and possibly have a few broken bones, Danny still was able to run as he started to sprint to the light. Rocks crumbling behind him as he ran even faster. He was then on front of the light but he knew he probably would not make it. He then closed his eyes and jumped forward, barley making it in the light. He felt something soft and slick. He opened to reveal green grass. "I never realized how much I miss grass." He mumbled.

He looked forward only to reveal the broken down and burnt plane for which he was in. He then saw a trail of blood that led to the bottom of a hill. He followed the crimson colored trail hoping to find the end of it. What he saw next nearly gave him a heart attack, his eyes big in shock. There, on the grass, lay the one and only Danny Phantom. His body bloody, glass shards implanted in his arms legs even his face. His mouth had blood inside it and trailing out. His eyes closed in pain. Half of his face and body was burned and scorched. All of his bones were broken or shattered. His left hand had no skin. It was just a skeleton hand, much like the reapers. It was a gruesome sight. Especially, if that person is you.

"_You must get through the tunnel and to your body. You may see a couple more….upgrades." _Death's words rung in his mind over and over. "I really hate to go back to this." He mumbled to himself. As he held out his hand referring to his body. _'Just enter your body, trust me.'_ The grim voice responded "Death?" _'Yes, now enter your body. I'm sure you'll love the little upgrades I did for you.' _Death responded. Danny obeyed him as he entered his body once again.

He opened his green eyes, which now hand a tinge of blue in. He looked down at his torso. He had on a long black trench coat that stopped 5 inches above his ankles. It was torn at the end of the coat. He also had on black combat boots with black buckles (like from belts but smaller and made for shoes.) on the side. His coat was opened, on his chest below the coat was his DP symbol. He felt something on his head but he could not comprehend what it was. _'Use your new powers. You can produce a mirror by sliding you hand in the air'_ Death instructed. He did as he was told as a mirror appeared on front of him. He was wearing a black hood on his head. On his shoulders were silver metal plates with small spikes on them. He slid off his hood only to find his phantom hair was the same except he had his raven black hair color on the edge of his spikes. His eyes blue/green, his hands both had black, metal gloves that had very small spikes, his left hand glove felt more like _a _hand. On his face was a small, 3 in. scar that started above his eyebrow to his cheekbone. Just to see why his left hand didn't feel like a hand, he then took off his glove. He almost screamed at what he saw. His hand was just like the grim reapers, it a skeleton hand. _'Your hand is fine. When you are human it's normal and when your ghost its skeleton. It produces powers that you can't even imagine.' _Reaper explained _'You can also produce different colored ecto-energy balls. Try it. Focus on what color you want.'_

The latter then thought of one. _'Purple and black.' _Danny said in his mind just as he produced an ecto energy ball, the color was purple but with black in it. On his other hand held his regular green ecto-ball. Danny then grinned and said "This is awesome." He put away his ecto-energy balls (ewwww not like that!) and his mirror as he heard voices.

"Search for the boy. Make sure he's dead and I promise you I will give you my end of the deal." The mysterious yet familiar voice said. Danny looked up just a bit only to see his old arch-enemy Vlad Plasmius. Who was with him he did not know. The man had a red hoodie and red coat along with black pants and black shoes. Danny could only see the back of the man since he was turned around.

'_Duplicate yourself. Make a bloody dead you and once the take the body you can leave.'_ Death planned "How can I do THAT when I don't have enough energy?" Danny questioned. _'Just duplicate like you always do and leave. It's that simple. Remember you are a lot more powerful than before. Once they take the duplicate you fly yourself back to Amity Park and stay undercover until its safe.'_ Death ordered. Danny duplicated himself as a bloody, broken person and put him on the ground. He ran and hid behind one of the pieces to the plane.

The red hood soon found him and took him to Vlad. They shared a few words back and forth and then left. Danny then stood up and flew at supersonic speed, which he never knew he had, to Amity Park.

_Home….._

-Phantasma

**Another long chapter! Whooooo! Anyway once again I am really sorry about my not updating and all. I was REALLY busy the past few days but now I'm free. I was going to update the day before yesterday but my charger for my laptop got faulty so I had to order a new one. Life sucks doesn't it? Haha, well thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you on the next one!**

**Phantom says: DUECES!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Anthem of the Angels

**Time has come **

**Chapter 10: **

**Anthem of the Angels**

**March 12, 2013**

* * *

_Previously on Time has come….._

_He opened his green eyes, which now hand a tinge of blue in. He looked down at his torso. He had on a long black trench coat that stopped 5 inches above his ankles. It was torn at the end of the coat. He also had on black combat boots with black buckles (like from belts but smaller and made for shoes.) on the side. His coat was opened, on his chest below the coat was his DP symbol. He felt something on his head but he could not comprehend what it was. __'Use your new powers. You can produce a mirror by sliding you hand in the air'__ Death instructed. He did as he was told as a mirror appeared on front of him. He was wearing a black hood on his head. On his shoulders were silver metal plates with small spikes on them. He slid off his hood only to find his phantom hair was the same except he had his raven black hair color on the edge of his spikes. His eyes blue/green, his hands both had black, metal gloves that had very small spikes, his left hand glove felt more like __a __hand. On his face was a small, 3 in. scar that started above his eyebrow to his cheekbone. Just to see why his left hand didn't feel like a hand, he then took off his glove. He almost screamed at what he saw. His hand was just like the grim reapers, it a skeleton hand. __'Your hand is fine. When you are human it's normal and when your ghost its skeleton. It produces powers that you can't even imagine.' __Reaper explained __'You can also produce different colored ecto-energy balls. Try it. Focus on what color you want.'_

_The latter then thought of one. __'Purple and black.' __Danny said in his mind just as he produced an ecto energy ball, the color was purple but with black in it. On his other hand held his regular green ecto-ball. Danny then grinned and said "This is awesome." He put away his ecto-energy balls (ewwww not like that!) and his mirror as he heard voices._

_"Search for the boy. Make sure he's dead and I promise you I will give you my end of the deal." The mysterious yet familiar voice said. Danny looked up just a bit only to see his old arch-enemy Vlad Plasmius. Who was with him he did not know. The man had a red hoodie and red coat along with black pants and black shoes. Danny could only see the back of the man since he was turned around._

_'__Duplicate yourself. Make a bloody dead you and once the take the body you can leave.'__ Death planned "How can I do THAT when I don't have enough energy?" Danny questioned. __'Just duplicate like you always do and leave. It's that simple. Remember you are a lot more powerful than before. Once they take the duplicate you fly yourself back to Amity Park and stay undercover until its safe.'__ Death ordered. Danny duplicated himself as a bloody, broken person and put him on the ground. He ran and hid behind one of the pieces to the plane._

_The red hood soon found him and took him to Vlad. They shared a few words back and forth and then left. Danny then stood up and flew at supersonic speed, which he never knew he had, to Amity Park._

_Home….._

* * *

Everything changed….

His eyes, his clothes, his ghost, his flight, his power. What else has changed?

The wind blew furiously in his ears, pushing his white hair back as he continued his flight. The speed he was flying at differed from his normal speed. His current speed could possibly match that of a military jet.

He then thought about his home. Would people thought him dead? Is Sam fine? Who was behind all this? Millions of questions raced through the young man's mind.

Not long after, he spotted his hometown: Amity Park. He slowed down and began to descend. The latter then landed on the front of his apartment building. He had a smile on his face for he was going to surprise his fiancée. What he saw through his apartment window broke his heart. He saw his girlfriend crying into a pillow which she was gripping in her hands. She than lifted her head with tears still on her pale face, and mumbled a few words that he could not comprehend and proceeded to go to bed. He then thought he would come back tomorrow to surprise her when she feels better.

Danny stared into the now dark room with his black hood on. All you can see were pained green eyes through the dark hood. He pulled his hood back, revealing his white and raven black hair. He bowed his head and proceeded to take flight. But, before he could launch into the now dark sky, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Danny turn around with an ecto-ball in his gloved skeleton hand, ready to fire. Who he saw surprised him.

"Malcolm?" Danny questioned as he saw the ginger before him. Malcolm smiled and then pointed to the apartment window. Danny looked only to see that the light was turned on but no one was there yet.

"She is in pain but she is healing. If you go in now or tomorrow she would be hurt and even worse she'd be in danger more than ever." Malcolm explained with a smirk on his face as he saw Danny hurt. "Ghost would return, people would hunt you down, she could get in the cross-fire. Do you really want that?" Malcolm questioned him as he wiped of his smirk when Danny turned to look at him. "No. I want the best for her. I don't want her to be in more pain." Danny said in a low voice. His green eyes drop so that they were facing the ground.

"Then leave. Leave so that she can finally live in peace. No more ghosts, no more pain, no more suffering. Just peace." Malcolm stated as patted Danny's shoulder and walked away. Danny watched as the latter walked down the street into an ally. Danny then looked up at his apartment one finally time and smiled as he pulled his hood over his head and mumbled "I love you Sam." He put a hand over the left side of his chest where his heart is located. "Always and forever."

He then put both hands into his coat pockets and walked around his town one final time.

**( a/n: Alright even though this would make a fantastic ending to the chapter, I am going to keep going to show you what happens to Danny and a little bit about Sam towards the ending. So bear with me here.)**

'_Danny, I need you to listen to me. And listen closely.' _A grim voice instructed. Danny came to a halt. "Yes?" The latter said, signaling to continue. _'I need to train you. Your powers are very strong and if you don't know how to handle them properly many terrible things could happen.' _Death explained. "Were?" The latter asked. _'There is an abandon warehouse about 10 miles away from Amity. It has a few broken down trucks and a sign that says 'warehouse 13' on the very top. It should already be open. I will be waiting inside.'_ Death said giving Danny the directions. "I will be there in a few minutes." Danny said as he ran into the nearest ally. Not paying attention, he runs into a group of thugs. There were 5 of them, all with torn, ragged cloths. Some had tattoos, some didn't. But all had weapons in their hands.

He ran into, what looked like, the leader. He was an African-American man, with a tribal tattoo across his face, and a few scars, and a bandana on his forehead. The man was about Danny's height. He wore a navy blue hoodie, which was torn on the sleeves and chest. He had black pants (also torn) and old black shoes.

"Lookie here. We got a runner." The man smirked evilly as he pulls out a combat knife. The others had weapons like guns, bats, knives, even chains. They all turned to Danny and started to laugh.

"I would stay away if I were you." Danny warned the thugs. "I don't wanna hurt you." He than pulled his glove off. Revealing his skeleton hand which held a blue and black flame. Danny looked at his hand curiously but shocked. _'Is this a new power?'_ he thought to himself. _'Yes. You have the power of fire just like your ice powers.' _Death responded.

All of a sudden everything became blood-red. Everything started to feel like he was on fire. He grunted in pain as he gripped his head. _'My turn…'_ a demon voice responded as everything went pitch black.

The thug laughed and then looked at Danny. "_You _hurt _us_." The thug said as he raised both arms gesturing his group. "You don't gotta chance." Danny chuckled and then looked at the leader. His eyes were now red, striking fear into the gang. "You have no idea." He then disappeared and reappeared behind one of the thugs. He then whispered "Run." The thug turned around and started shooting. When he stopped he noticed nothing was there and he panicked. "WERE ARE YOU!" The leader yelled out into the air. After a few seconds of silence Danny appeared on front of the gang. "Here" Danny replied smirking then disappeared into thin air again. The gang aimed their guns I every direction possible.

"Argh!" The gang turned only to find one of the thugs dead on the floor. Blood pooling around him. One of the thugs dropped their gun and ran as far away as possible. The others stayed and formed a circle. "Let me go!" One of the thugs yelled. The group then turned to face an evil looking Danny and one of their own in a headlock. "Let him go!" The leader yelled. "Or what? You gonna shoot me? You'll end up killing him." Evil Danny replied grimly, smiling sadistically with his head tilted slightly to the left. "Boss, he'll kill Devin. Let's just leave him alone. "A white male suggested as he put a hand on the leader's shoulder.

"Devin huh?" Danny looked at the man he was holding in a headlock. "Is that your name?" The thug just stared at him in silence. "Answer me!" "Yes!" The man known as Devin responded. "Well Devin, this might be the worst day of your miserable life." Danny smiled as he disappeared with Devin. He appeared on front of the leader's face with Devin still invisible. The leader then pulled out his silver pistol and pulled the trigger. The leader stared, his brown eyes wide open, and there before him was Devin. A bullet wound to the chest. "NO!" The white male yelled. "Devin!" As the man tried to reach him Danny then used his fire ability and burned the man. "AAGHHH!" The male screamed bloody murder **(I have no idea what that means I just read it in a couple stories and decided to put it in.) **into the sky. When the man's screaming finally ceased and he lay on the ground motionless Danny looked at the leader. "Remember me." He said as he burned the side of the leader's face. "AHHHHHH!" He yelled as he got on his knee's holding his face. Evil Danny smirked, he then turned and flew up into the sky and launched to the warehouse. But, first a quick stop. **(It's just like how iron man does it. If you don't know what I am talking about, Google it XD) **

* * *

_Danny's apartment…._

"I'm carrying Danny's child." Sam mumbled, to Malcolm who sat in a chair on front of her. He put his big hand over her small one. "It's ok. If you ever need someone to help you with the baby, I will be there." Malcolm said smiling. "What am I going to tell them? That their father died in a plane crash. That he died a hero. Or that he left. Or-"Sam sentence was cut short when Malcolm put a finger over her lilac colored lips. "Just tell them the truth. If you want I could be their step-dad." Malcolm offered. Sam put her hand on his finger and gently pulled it off her lips.

"I could never do that to you. It wouldn't be fair for you." Sam whispered. "Shh." Malcolm hushed as he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. "Don't worry about me." He whispered as their faces were centimeters apart. He then closed the distance between them. The kiss was passionate, soft and sweet. But, there was something missing. Something only Danny had, only he could do. She liked Malcolm but more as a friend then a boyfriend. She loves Danny, always have and always will. Somewhere in her heart she knew it was wrong. But, Danny's dead, but her heart told her the opposite.

She then pulled away. "We need to take things slow. Don't you think this is going too fast?" Sam asked. Malcolm nodded. "I agree. How about dinner at the Casa Blanca. Friday night at 8. Sound good?" Malcolm asked. Sam smiled "Yes. I'll see you then?" Malcolm stood and walked to the door. "See ya then." Malcolm smiled back as he walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

Sam was happy, but very sad all at the same time. She then proceeded to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. But, before she entered the bathroom her phone rang. "Hello?" Sam answered. "Hi Sam." Tucker replied in a sad tone. "Hey Tuck. What 'sup?" Sam replied in a more happy tone. Try in enlighten her friend's mood. "Nothin' much. Did the plane people come by your house yet?" Tucker asked. Sam then returned to her sad mood earlier in the day. "Yea earlier. Why?" Tucker then inhaled sharply. "Please call me back when they do." _'TUCKER!'_ Sam heard his mom calling _'GET OFF THE PHONE AND GO TO BED NOW!'_ She yelled. Sam chuckled a little. "Shut up Sam." He mumbled into the phone.

"Gotta go. Later Sam and please, please call me when the planed people go to your apartment." He pleaded "Got it Tucker. Now go night, night before your mother gives you a spanking that you may never forget." Sam said laughing. " ." Tucker said angrily as the line went dead. She chuckled as she walked to her night stand and plugged her charger into the end of her phone. It make a 'ding' sound, signaling it was charging. She then got some shorts and Danny's t-shirt and proceeded taking a hot shower. Once she reached her queen sized bed, she pulled back the sheets and cuddled in her bed. She then turned touching the empty spot with her fingers delicately. Small tears fell from her eyes for this was the first, yet not the last, time she slept in her bed without her fiancée next to her. She pictured him next to her, embracing her in his arms and mumbling sweet nothingness into her ear.

"I miss you Danny." She whisper to the cold, chilly night air. "I miss you." She whispered. Oh, how she missed him. Unbeknownst to her the man she has been mourning was standing there watching her. Once sound asleep, he crawled into bed with her, de-transformed, and embraced the small women's frame in his arms. "I miss you too baby." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I miss you too."

-Phantasma

* * *

**Awwww! Im a mood killer I know. How did you guys like it? Was it good,bad, sucky? I don't know let me know what you think. Gonna update in about 2 to 3 days ok? Hang in there guys!The idea for the title was from the song: Anthem of the angels by Breaking Benjamin. Great song!  
**

**Phantasma: Love ya! **


	11. Chapter 11 Unknown Solider

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**Time has come**

**March 19, 2013 **

**Chapter 11: **

**Unknown Solider**

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000P reviously on Time has come…._

_Sam was happy, but very sad all at the same time. She then proceeded to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. But, before she entered the bathroom her phone rang. "Hello?" Sam answered. "Hi Sam." Tucker replied in a sad tone. "Hey Tuck. What 'sup?" Sam replied in a more happy tone. Try in enlighten her friend's mood. "Nothin' much. Did the plane people come by your house yet?" Tucker asked. Sam then returned to her sad mood earlier in the day. "Yea earlier. Why?" Tucker then inhaled sharply. "Please call me back when they do." __'TUCKER!'__ Sam heard his mom calling __'GET OFF THE PHONE AND GO TO BED NOW!'__ She yelled. Sam chuckled a little. "Shut up Sam." He mumbled into the phone._

_"Gotta go. Later Sam and please, please call me when the plane people go to your apartment." He pleaded "Got it Tucker. Now go night, night before your mother gives you a spanking that you may never forget." Sam said laughing. "Shut up Sam." Tucker said angrily as the line went dead. She chuckled as she walked to her night stand and plugged her charger into the end of her phone. It make a 'ding' sound, signaling it was charging. She then got some shorts and Danny's t-shirt and proceeded taking a hot shower. Once she reached her queen sized bed, she pulled back the sheets and cuddled in her bed. She then turned touching the empty spot with her fingers delicately. Small tears fell from her eyes for this was the first, yet not the last, time she slept in her bed without her fiancée next to her. She pictured him next to her, embracing her in his arms and mumbling sweet nothingness into her ear._

_"I miss you Danny." She whisper to the cold, chilly night air. "I miss you." She whispered. Oh, how she missed him. Unbeknownst to her the man she has been mourning was standing there watching her. Once sound asleep, he crawled into bed with her, de-transformed, and embraced the small women's frame in his arms. "I miss you too baby." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I miss you too."_

_-Phantasma_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000_

_1 week later…._

'_One week. One week since that night.' _Danny thought as he laid in his uncomfortable bed. As he turned the springs of the bed groaned and creaked as he moved. Now facing the wall, Danny closed his eyes and slipped into an everlasting darkness.

_Darkness._

_Pitch black darkness is all that surrounded him. It was cold as if he had ice all over his body. Then, he saw a young girl about his age with long raven black hair. Danny walked up to the girl and put his hand on her small shoulder. He turned her around; what he saw nearly killed him inside out. _

"_Sam." The words left his mouth. Barley inaudible. His fiancée stood there, paler than ever, amethyst eyes overcome with a crimson red color, no life, no soul inside them. Her skin cold as ice, her body seemed frailer. _

_Danny stood there in absolute and uttered shock. There is NO way that this was his Sam. His Sam, even for a Goth, had more life, more happiness inside her. Every morning he would lay with her, smiling, waiting for her to wake. Once she woke she would smile back and exchange an 'I love you' for a sweet, morning, kiss. This Sam seemed lifeless, depressed._

_Heartless._

_The red eyed girl etched a smile and then spoke "Hello Daniel." She said grimly. No, this definitely was not his Sam. She than rose on the tip of her toes, lips next to his ear. "Wanna play?" Asked the girl. The latter then felt a sharp pain in the right side of his stomach. Once she pulled away, Danny looked down only to reveal a kitchen knife penetrating his stomach. He looked up at her, betrayal in his eyes, black spots clouding his vision. She then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. _

"Agh!" Danny yelled. Sweat covering his young-adult body. He quickly pulled the black covers off him and immediately checked for any wounds. His hand reached were the knife should have been, only to find nothing. His hand remain on his stomach, afraid it might appear. His uncontrollable breathing became a bit calmer. He looked around the room, scanning for any danger. Once safe, he checked his phone. The light illuminating the dark room. _'12:48' it read. Below the clock was a notification sign that read '1 new message'. _

Curious, Danny swiped his finger on the bottom of the phone and typed in the 4-digit passcode. A 'click' was heard, opening the phone, revealing apps. He tapped his finger on the app with a green background and a white chat bubble. He scrolled down until he saw his new message.

"From Malcolm." Danny whispered. "Danny; thank you for considering Sam's safety." Danny read as he let out a scoff. "I know it must be hard for you to leave but I'm sure Sam would appreciate it. Sincerely, Malcolm." Danny finished. "You don't know crap about what is and what's not hard on me." He grumbled as he pushed the button on top of the phone, locking it.

He laid back in his bed, hands behind his head, and closed his eyes as he drifted into a deep slumber.

_Next morning…._

Danny woke up as the yellow light illuminated the dark room, hitting his face. Groaning, Danny pulled his black covers over his eyes. _'Thank god for black covers.' _Danny thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Death was towering over him. The Reaper raised his hand and created a ball of water from his bare hands, and poured it over Danny.

"AHHH! COLD!" Danny yelled as he fell off his bed, only to be meet with Death's skull eyes. "Come your training starts today. But, I must warn you. These last few months will be brutal in order to get you not only reacquainted with your new powers, but make you inevitable." Death explained his plans to the boy. "But, for now you will remain in the warehouse unless needed of food, water, or clothes. Maybe a new comforter if you're lucky. I will allow you to have a job, but nothing further. Understood?" Death questioned. "Yes, sir." Danny mumbled. "Good now come." Death demanded as he reach out a helping hand to the fallen hero. Danny took it willingly and got up, as he followed the Reaper to the main part of the abandoned warehouse.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**So sorry guys but I had to cut short. My laptop is almost out and my brothers using my charger so I am officially screwed. Ha! Anyway hope you guys liked it. There is a bit of a mind twister even though you may not even realize *laughs evilly* so pay REALLY good attention to the story. See ya guys in...Friday. Sorry but I have to go to the stupid dentist and not only that I have to plan my Danny Phantom Birthday party! Whhhoooo! Even though my B-day is the day after independence day. Anyway, see ya soon!**

**Phantom says: I'm awesome! What do you say?**


	12. Chapter 12 Mirror

**Hey guys! Wanted to give a special thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who encouraged me to push on. princessbinas: I agree with you, but trust me I have such a twist in this story that at the end you'd be shocked, in a good way ****. ShadowDragon357: Haha, in the next few chapters I will explain why he is using 'the nice act' on Sam. SamXDanny: Man, I laugh so hard when I read your review! This story is going to be pretty long but totally worth it, trust me, it's full of DxS! That's basically all I write about except bullying. Danny is still clueless one so he doesn't know Malcolm's plan yet. TheProblematiqueOne: Lol! Never, it would break my heart just writing about the two giving up. Especially on each other! Lily Fenton Phantom: Thank you :D! Robastar34: Thanks Star! Right back atcha! Tales From Tatiana: Thanks and here is the next update! Hope you guys like it! Oh yea forgotto say, I'm holding a poll after this chapter on whether I should make a sequel, have Danny meet a new ghost, or put in a bonus chapter. You choose!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Family Guy...:(**

* * *

**Time has come**

**March 22, 2013**

**Chapter 12:**

**Mirror**

* * *

_Previously on Time has come…._

_"Agh!" Danny yelled. Sweat covering his young-adult body. He quickly pulled the black covers off him and immediately checked for any wounds. His hand reached were the knife should have been, only to find nothing. His hand remain on his stomach, afraid it might appear. His uncontrollable breathing became a bit calmer. He looked around the room, scanning for any danger. Once safe, he checked his phone. The light illuminating the dark room. __'12:48' it read. Below the clock was a notification sign that read '1 new message'._

_Curious, Danny swiped his finger on the bottom of the phone and typed in the 4-digit passcode. A 'click' was heard, opening the phone, revealing apps. He tapped his finger on the app with a green background and a white chat bubble. He scrolled down until he saw his new message._

_"From Malcolm." Danny whispered. "Danny; thank you for considering Sam's safety." Danny read as he let out a scoff. "I know it must be hard for you to leave but I'm sure Sam would appreciate it. Sincerely, Malcolm." Danny finished. "You don't know crap about what is and what's not hard on me." He grumbled as he pushed the button on top of the phone, locking it._

_He laid back in his bed, hands behind his head, and closed his eyes as he drifted into a deep slumber._

_Next morning…._

_Danny woke up as the yellow light illuminated the dark room, hitting his face. Groaning, Danny pulled his black covers over his eyes. __'Thank god for black covers.' __Danny thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Death was towering over him. The Reaper raised his hand and created a ball of water from his bare hands, and poured it over Danny._

_"AHHH! COLD!" Danny yelled as he fell off his bed, only to be meet with Death's skull eyes. "Come your training starts today. But, I must warn you. These last few months will be brutal in order to get you not only reacquainted with your new powers, but make you inevitable." Death explained his plans to the boy. "But, for now you will remain in the warehouse unless needed of food, water, or clothes. Maybe a new comforter if you're lucky. I will allow you to have a job, but nothing further. Understood?" Death questioned. "Yes, sir." Danny mumbled. "Good now come." Death demanded as he reach out a helping hand to the fallen hero. Danny took it willingly and got up, as he followed the Reaper to the main part of the abandoned warehouse._

_"AHHH! COLD!" Danny yelled as he fell off his bed, only to be meet with Death's skull eyes. "Come your training starts today. But, I must warn you. These last few months will be brutal in order to get you not only reacquainted with your new powers, but make you inevitable." Death explained his plans to the boy. "But, for now you will remain in the warehouse unless needed of food, water, or clothes. Maybe a new comforter if you're lucky. I will allow you to have a job, but nothing further. Understood?" Death questioned. "Yes, sir." Danny mumbled. "Good now come." Death demanded as he reach out a helping hand to the fallen hero. Danny took it willingly and got up, as he followed the Reaper to the main part of the abandoned warehouse._

* * *

_1 month later…._

Sam's POV

"Peter, we've had complaints from all over town. You're gonna have to stop the kicking." "Oh, yeah? I think my scary, otherworldly, shadowy spirit friends might have something to say about that." Peter Griffin said, hand on both sides of his hip. Creepy, grim reaper looking ghosts come out of the streets and take Joe away. "AGGHHHH! AHHH!" Joe screams. The camera then turns to Peter and zooms in as he faced the camera and said "_Ghost."_ In a low voice.

I laugh so hard, my lungs hurt as so did my stomach. That was Danny's and my favorite episode in Family Guy. Every time I was sad Danny would ALWAYS say the simplest word, '_Ghost', _and I always end up laughing and forgetting what I was angry or sad about. He always look the other direction of the room and put the most funniest but serious face you'd ever seen and say '_Ghost' _just like in Family Guy. That brought a big smile on my face, at the same time as a tear rolled down my face.

_God, how I miss that man._

That man is the father of my unborn child, my hero. Sure, Malcolm toke very good care of me, but Danny. He always was there. When I am in the most painful place, he was there. When I was alone and scared, he was there. When the A-list tried to bring me down, he was there. He always gave me a comforting smile that always brightened my day. He always gave me those sweet kisses that encourage me to go on. And not only that, he always laid with me when I needed someone. At the latest of the nights or the earliest of the morning, whenever and wherever, he always was there.

Lately, when I went to sleep, I always felt like he was there with me. Laying down and comforting me, telling me how he misses me every night. Planting a kiss on my forehead and whispering sweet nothingness to me. But, that's all in my imagination right?

_Right?_

I was laying on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Must be Tucker. I turned off my 60" in LED TV and made my way to the door. I peeked through the tiny hole, which had glass inside it. Malcolm was outside the door, hands in his pocket and head facing the door, not noticing I was peeking through. I unlocked the door and opened it. Malcolm looked up, a smile on his face.

"Hey." He said in a low voice, leaning against the door way. Kinda how Danny does when he goes to surprise me.

"Hi." I smiled back as he leaned forward and planted a slow kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands went to my waist. Then, in my mind I pictured Danny standing there, heart-broken. His eyes, not only electric-green on one, but crimson red on the other.

He looked at me and spoke, "How could you do this to me. How could you break my HEART?!" He yelled the last part as he walked towards me. "I loved you. I cared for you. I EVEN PROPOSED TO YOU!" He argued, sticking his finger in the air and pointing it at me. "You're nothing to me! You're worthless! I loved you and you do this to me?!" He questioned. He the produced a long sword from his hand and proceeded to run after me. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I was frozen in place. "I LOVED YOU!" He yelled as he struck me down with the long sword.

I quickly pulled away from Malcolm and backed away. "Another one huh?" Malcolm asked. Yes, it's true. For a while now I have been having these visions. Danny turns evil or he kills me, destroys the town, visions like that. I told Malcolm about it since he was my boyfriend. He always told me it will soon go away, even though I highly doubt it.

Malcolm asked me out 2 weeks ago, after our 4th date. We gave it a shot and so far, our relationship is growing strong. But, I still feel like he's hiding something. Something I should know, I just don't really ask him about it.

"Yeah." My voice came out more…broken. Why am I crying? Well, my best bet is the stupid mood-swings of my pregnancy. "I don't know why I keep having these visions." I whisper as I lowered my head in disappointment. And of course he says "It will soon go away." See what I mean? He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me into a embrace. As soon as he let go I felt really nauseous. I quickly got up, ran to the bathroom, kicked the door closed and opened the toilet lid. I felt something coming up so I quickly grabbed my hair and held it. Then, I vomited brown colored liquid. It tasted foal and it looked disgusting.

I continued this action for 30 seconds more until I was too exhausted to even stand. I dropped to the floor on my knees, gripping my stomach, which carried my son/daughter. I heard a knock on the door and a male voice asked "Are you okay Sam?" Malcolm asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute okay?" My raspy voice asked. "Okay, I'll be waiting in the living room if you need me." He answered as his voice faded.

I waited for a moment before I felt the urge to vomit once again. _'be-beep, be-beep'_ my watch went off. Man, I forgot I have to go to work today. I'm not even dressed yet! Got to hurry.

* * *

_Warehouse 13…_

Danny's POV

I stare myself in the mirror I had created. One month, one month it has been since Sam ACTUALLY seen me. Yeah, I'll spend the night here and there but it's not the same. She probably wouldn't recognize me anyway. My 4-pack turned into a solid six. My muscles grew more noticeable. I had a long battle scar across my chest. That was the day that I fought a strong ghost named 'Inferno', one of _the_ strongest ghosts I have EVER encountered. I was on the verge of death when Death came and helped me up. I soon defeated Inferno, but not without a reminder.

My hair grew longer and now covered my eyes. I have a small goatee on my chin (like Dark Dan) and that scar under my eye that I've had since I inherited my new powers. Death and I became friends, every day he would come and visit me for early morning practicing. Once and a while he would tell me about Sam and the baby. Yes, I said baby.

Death told me one morning I was going to have a baby boy, a son. I nearly passed out when I came across these terrific news. Those news made my month bearable. I was going to become a father and no one is going to change that. I smiled as I imagined the birth of my son. I got dressed for work, at the observatory. I died my hair brown and put on some contacts. I made my mirror disappear as I made my way to the front.

I locked the warehouse, and walked to my mustang in the old parking. I entered my car and drove to Amity Park observatory. "Crap." I grunted. "I forgot my lunch." I didn't turn around. "I'll just stop at the market and get something to eat really quick." I told myself as I continued driving.

About 15 minutes later I came across a billboard sign that read 'WELCOME TO AMITY PARK'. I sigh, I miss my home. My family, Sam, Tucker, everyone. I wonder if the forgot about me yet.

I soon was on front of 'Amity Park Super Market' or 'APSM' for short. I parked not far from the entrance of the supermarket as I exited my car. I quickly made my way into the store, looking for the food section (think of Walmart or Target but a bit more food.). I entered the pizza section and grabbed a microwave pizza and rushed to the cash register. My watch started beeping, signaling I was already late. As soon as I paid for it, I ran out of the store. Only to run into somebody.

"Agh! Watch it!" The woman sai- wait. I know that voice. "Sam?" I asked. I then realized what I just asked and quickly covered my mouth. "Danny?" She asked as she looked at me in the eyes.

Amethyst met Ocean blue.

* * *

**OHHH! Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! *Hides behinds desk* I didn't mean it I'm sorry! Lol, unless you want the story to finish don't kill me. I AM THE KEY TO THE FUTURE! What? I am *Glares***

**Anyway, the poll will be held, as promised, and…Oh yea! Forgot to say that Danny looks like Fun Danny except his front spikes are way longer and he has Dark Dan's goatee. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Malcolm and Sam are DATING?! I am so mad at myself…..Anyways.**

**I want to give out a shout out to my friend Tales From Tatiana: Thanks! XD**

**And also if you want to be part of the Phantom army and become a phantom solider please PM me. TOGETHER WE CAN FIGHT FOR DANNY PHANTOM AND BRING HIM BACK! **

**Salute Lt. Phantom: EVERYBODY IS AWESOME!**


	13. Chapter 13 Mirror Part 2

**Hello fellow readers! Ready for a new update? Well first got to thank my reviewers! Be patient, God! **

**Tales From Tatiana: Thanks! Though I felt like I could do much better I thank you! **

**TheProblematiqueOne: Oh, trust me there will be a hell of a Danny-Malcolm battle *Evil smiles***

**Princessbinas: Lol! Amen to that. That's too funny!**

**ParisPhantom: Sorry about that I noticed that mistake. I was trying something new on word and I noticed it didn't do anything, so I just found out what it does. Yay! Thanks for pointing it out. It will be fixed by tonight.**

**SamXDanny: HERE! HERE'S AN UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Hides behind the bed***

**Robastar: Yes I love leaving people hanging. It gives my story more…suspense. It is too fair! *Pouts***

**Lily Fenton Phantom: Thank you, thank you. *Bowes twice* **

**Me: Well Danny will you do the honors?**

**Danny: *Sighs* Tatiana does not own Danny Phantom or its characters. But, she does own Malcolm, Death, new ghost, and the story. Can I go now?**

**Me: No!**

**Danny: *Pouts***

Time has come

March 23, 2013

Chapter 13:

Mirror Part 2

_Previously on Time has come…_

_Death told me one morning I was going to have a baby boy, a son. I nearly passed out when I came across these terrific news. Those news made my month bearable. I was going to become a father and no one is going to change that. I smiled as I imagined the birth of my son. I got dressed for work, at the observatory. I died my hair brown and put on some contacts. I made my mirror disappear as I made my way to the front._

_I locked the warehouse, and walked to my mustang in the old parking. I entered my car and drove to Amity Park observatory. "Crap." I grunted. "I forgot my lunch." I didn't turn around. "I'll just stop at the market and get something to eat really quick." I told myself as I continued driving._

_About 15 minutes later I came across a billboard sign that read 'WELCOME TO AMITY PARK'. I sigh, I miss my home. My family, Sam, Tucker, everyone. I wonder if the forgot about me yet._

_I soon was on front of 'Amity Park Super Market' or 'APSM' for short. I parked not far from the entrance of the supermarket as I exited my car. I quickly made my way into the store, looking for the food section (think of Walmart or Target but a bit more food.). I entered the pizza section and grabbed a microwave pizza and rushed to the cash register. My watch started beeping, signaling I was already late. As soon as I paid for it, I ran out of the store. Only to run into somebody._

_"Agh! Watch it!" The woman sai- wait. I know that voice. "Sam?" I asked. I then realized what I just asked and quickly covered my mouth. "Danny?" She asked as she looked at me in the eyes._

_Amethyst met Ocean blue._

_Present…_

"_Danny?" _She repeated the question. Hoping for me to answer her. I really hate to do this but..."Do I know you?" I asked. Of course I knew her. But, I wasn't going to tell her it was me. It will give away my identity and I'd be putting her in MORE danger. Not only her, but my son as well. I can't risk my family getting hurt all because of me.

A sadden look began to take form on my face, but immediately changed it into fake confusion. "Danny, it's me, Sam." Sam responded in almost a broken voice. Her face changed from shock and confusion to sadden and hopeless. "Your fiancée." She said as she held up her left hand which held the engagement ring I hid in my sock drawer. The amethyst gem shining as the sun reflected off it. It had a white gold band with black lines that starts from the gem to half of the ring. The lines looked like a maze. It was quite beautiful. In the inside it was engraved 'My one true love, always and forever –Danny

My eyes went wide. Wait…how did she find it?

Oh, I know why. One time I had to tell her the truth about where I hide my 'secret stuff' and I was REALLY stupid to even mention the subject. She kept pushing on and on about not hiding stuff. Me being me decided to say I hid everything in my sock drawer. Of course, that's where EVERYONE hides their stuff like guns, watches, money they shouldn't have, credit cards, even drugs. _Why did I even tell her?_ I mentally slapped myself.

"I'm such an idiot." I mumbled to myself. "I'm sorry I don't know any Danny." I said shrugging, acting like I don't know. I really hate messing with her like this, but it's the only way. Her expression then formed into a frown. "So, what is your REAL name? Hm?" Sam asked, quizzing me. Luckily, I was more than prepared, since I already have a fake name I've been living on. "D'anton" I replied "D'anton James. But, you can call me D.J." I re-introduced myself as I stood up and help her as well. "Sam. Sam Manson." She said staring into my blue eyes. Here suspicion subsided as she smiled at me as I returned it. Long did she realize she was still holding my hand. She quickly let go of my hand. "I-I'm so-sorry." She stammered, her face red as a tomato. I smile remembering the days when we were best friends and the same exact thing would happen. "It's fine." Sam then looked down at all the cluttered food and supplies on the floor, as of I.

I bent down and collected the food and placed them in the proper bags. She then dropped down and helped me. Once we were finished I looked up and smiled. "Well, I guess you have to go. Nice meeting you." I put on a fake smile as I turned around and began to walk away frowning, with my hands in my pockets and my pizza in between my arm and stomach, holding it in place. "Wait!" Sam yelled as I stopped. She ran towards me. As soon as we were face to face it became quiet. Only the sound of cars driving by and honking, people chatting with one another and carts clashing together.

She then spoke. "I'm free this Friday night. Maybe you can stop by my apartment and hang out?" She ask. I grinned "Sure." She smiled as she grabbed my hand and wrote my apartment address on the palm of my hand with a blue ink pen, her phone number along with it. "See ya Friday." I say. She smirked at me. "See you Friday." She said as she waved me good-bye and walked away. Man, I know she's my fiancée, but…I feel like I'm falling for her all over again. I smile at the idea. I then realize…"Oh crap!" I sprinted to my car jumped in and drove off to work were my angry boss was waiting.

_10 minutes later…_

I ran into the observatory entrance and made my way to the elevator. As soon as I was going to get out my boss was on front on me. _Of course…_I thought rolling my eyes. The female then opened her red colored lips and spoke. "Hey where have _you_ been?" She said seductive. Oh, did I mention my boss is head over heels in love with me? She ALWAYS does this, even when I'm late. Especially, when I'm late. She always tries to seduce me or something. It's just pure nastiness. There was this one time she tried to get me to seduce her because she put her hand straight into my crotch. I remember I hated it so I smack her hand and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

I growled at the memory. That officially was THE worst memory anyone could ever have. "I was in the supermarket getting food. I forgot my lunch. Now, excuse me, but I have to do my job." I grumbled the last part as I tried to get past her.

She grabbed me by my jacket and pushed me into the elevator. She quickly pushed the closed button and pressed the basement floor. She then turned to me and proceeded to shove her tongue down my throat. _Man, was I gonna vomit._ My stomach started to feel like it was coming up. All the acid, my breakfast and possibly my organs were all stuck in my throat. I quickly pulled away and pressed the nearest floor. The double doors opened 10 seconds after, but not without a fight from my boss. I then froze time for a moment, the doors with my bare hands and ran to the bathroom.

As soon as it was safe, I started to vomit all my contents out. "D'anton!" Stupid boss. "D'anton! Come here or you're fired!" She threatened in her high preppy voice. "My name is Danny." I mumbled to myself. I hate being called D'anton. Its not my real name. D.J I don't mind. My cousin's used to call me that all the time or they'd call me Danny of course. "D'an-""I'M COMING!" My voice boomed. I can only picture her voice. Mouth open, eyebrows in the air (it's an expression just so you know.),fists keep clenching and unclenching not knowing what exactly what to do with them, body stiff, and the most priceless face ever. I chuckled.

I can hear my boss practically walking all over the place with her high heels making the sounds of 'click,click,click' back and forth its making me insane. "Could you just stop walking for once! I swear I will get out of this bathroom in a minute! God!" I yell at the silver door.

I head to where the twin sinks were. I opened one of them in super cold water and I grabbed a few paper towels that was in-between the two. I created a small pool of water in the palms of my hands then proceeded to pour it on my face. I continue this a few times then I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess, clothes are messed up lipstick on my face. I was a total mess. I once again splash my face then dried it with a few paper towels. I fixed my hair to its normal style, fixed my clothes to what it looked like before, and put some new cologne. I put on my black jacket, I then realize…_this was gonna be a longgg day._ I thought as I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the wall next to me. Why me? I ask myself.

**Hey guys are you finished? Well as you can see I fixed my summary, I updated as promised even though it was short **** and so my next update awaits. I am still looking for people in the Phantom Army. Like I said if you want to join, just PM me or let any of my member know. Okay? Well, then next update will be Thursday. See ya'll then ****.**

**Phantom on deck! *Salutes***


	14. Chapter 14 That Easy

Hey hey…I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter but hopefully this ones different….

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny!

_Previously on time has come…._

_As soon as it was safe, I started to vomit all my contents out. "D'anton!" Stupid boss. "D'anton! Come here or you're fired!" She threatened in her high preppy voice. "My name is Danny." I mumbled to myself. I hate being called D'anton. It's not my real name. D.J, I don't mind. My cousin's used to call me that all the time or they'd call me Danny of course. "D'an-""I'M COMING!" My voice boomed. I can only picture her voice. Mouth open, eyebrows in the air (it's an expression just so you know.), fists keep clenching and unclenching not knowing what exactly what to do with them, body stiff, and the most priceless face ever. I chuckled._

_I can hear my boss practically walking all over the place with her high heels making the sounds of 'click, click, click' back and forth it's making me insane. "Could you just stop walking for once? I swear I will get out of this bathroom in a minute! God!" I yell at the silver door._

_I head to where the twin sinks were. I opened one of them in super cold water and I grabbed a few paper towels that was in-between the two. I created a small pool of water in the palms of my hands then proceeded to pour it on my face. I continue this a few times then I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess, clothes are messed up lipstick on my face. I was a total mess. I once again splash my face then dried it with a few paper towels. I fixed my hair to its normal style, fixed my clothes to what it looked like before, and put some new cologne. I put on my black jacket, I then realize…__this was gonna be a longgg day.__ I thought as I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the wall next to me. Why me? I ask myself._

_After work hours…_

'_I am so damn tired of this job! If it's not the paperwork, then it's my boss; one thing the next…' _Danny Fenton thought to himself as he currently driving home from a 7-hour shift. His right arm steering the car in a direction while his free hand held his head as he gripped it out of stress. He then feels something vibrate in his back pocket. He switches hands and uses his right hand to grip the vibrating source only to pull out his cell phone. On the screen it read '_1 new message'_ on a banner slot while another says _'3 missed calls'_. The latter slides his finger across the bottom and unlocks the phone with a 'click'. He first checks the missed calls

_Malcolm: 4:18 PM Missed call 2_

_1 (256) 348-3561: 1:56 PM Missed call 1_

Danny didn't recognize the last number.He just shrugged it off and insisting on returning both calls as soon as he can. He then exits out of the application and taps on the message app. Who texted him shocked the latter beyond belief.

"Sam…" His voice came out as a whisper. There it read _'1 new message Sam Manson'_. He, of course changed his phone number to avoid trying to be called by someone familiar. It would only blow his cover. The latter than clicked on the message: '_Hi. It's the girl from the supermarket earlier. I was just wonder if we could get a coffee tomorrow morning at 9 if it's ok.'_

Danny smiled and started typing up a message to reply _'Sure, I'd love to. I see you than.' _ He hit send and returned his phone to his back pocket. The latter returned to the position he currently was in before the phone vibrated. He then glanced at the radio and shrugged. His right hand reached for the radio and switched it on.

**There's a hole in my heart that's bleeding**

**But it's giving me strength I needed**

**To carry on, I'm moving on**

**I'm not giving up that easily**

He smiled once again, this was one of Sam's and his favorite rock song. Every time he lost confidence or he's ready to give up, knee and just be done, he listen to this song. It always encourages him, pulls him, to do bigger things.

**I can see the background breaking**

**It does not stop the scars were making**

**I'm standing strong, it won't be long**

**Until I see you face to face**

'_Until I see you face to face…' _He thought. The unbearable pain and hell to be away from Sam and his son makes him want to scream and just give up all. He always stood strong and proud, but on the inside he's torn into little slits of all his life. Once, and a while the pain would overwhelm him and he would sneak, with a razor, into the bathroom or a really dark room and just cut away. But, he would just use his healing ability and end up closing them up; however, the scars remained. It's a price he must make for his attempt.

**I'm not going down that easy**

**It takes more than that just to break me**

**I'm not going down without bleeding**

**I'm not going down, down without a fight**

But, one thing is correct.

_He would __**never**__ go down without a fight…_

Whatever it takes to get to Sam and his son, he would take. Whether it's going to war against millions of ghosts or walking across the world none stop just to get to her. Just as long as he doesn't lose her or her love. She is his world and his only.

**It never mattered what I took for chances**

**It never mattered where I looked for answers**

**I'm taking the blame, this isn't a game**

**I just can't watch you fake it**

'_The pain I see her deal day to day. Night after night. She would cry herself to sleep at night and I would hold her till the morning sun appears then I would have to leave. Not without kissing her on her beautiful face. I would kiss her growing stomach lightly, smile, and take off.'_ Danny thought grinning ear to ear at the night and morning activities. '_I will take any chances, find out answers wherever they are. But, I can't see her break down and suffer then put a fake face on and wear around like a mask.' _Danny's face fell at the thought.

**I'm not going down that easy**

**It takes more than that just to break me**

**I'm not going down without bleeding**

**I'm not going down, down without a fight**

Every night, every dream he had, always was about Sam in his arms and his son chasing other kids, playing hide and seek with his friends. But, then it would switch to a horrific nightmare. Town burning, blood-curling scream all across, houses on fire. It was a gruesome sight and the man who caused all this was himself. If not himself the Vlad.

Vlad's eyes would glow a deep, crimson red, lips twisted in a sick smile. He would turn and say "This you fault. All yours." He would lift something in his grasp. Danny's eyes grow wide with shock and pain._ His son…._

Danny then shook the memory off and focused driving_. 'It takes more to then a dream to break me…'_

**I won't go down without a fight**

**It's just you and me tonight**

**Face to face and do or die**

**I lay it all out on the line**

He'd always be more than willing to lay himself on the line for Sam. Just as long as he got to say 'good-bye' or 'I love you' before he passed. _**Do or die…**_**just him and his love, together one last night.**

**I'm not going down**

**I'm not going down**

**I'm not going down without a fight**

**Without a fight**

**I'm not going down that easy**

**It takes more than that just to break me**

**I'm not going down without bleeding**

**I'm not going down, down without a fight**

Danny then smiled as he parked the car, turned off the ignition, and proceeded to the warehouse entrance. '_It takes more than Vlad, a ghost, even hell, to separate me from her. Nothing, EVER, is going to break me and I will NEVER go down without a fight.' _The latter thought to himself as he unlocked the door and strode into the pitch black warehouse.

**(Once again, perfect ending, but gonna continue. =P)**

_Danny's POV_

As soon as I enter the eerie warehouse, I get this feeling in the tip of my stomach, resembling something is here along with me. I hear shuffling and footsteps on one side then another. I then transform into my normal trench coat hoodie attire, my white hair glistening in the small light I turned on when I came inside. Everywhere else was completely pitch black but the light above me. "Death? You're in here?" I ask "Stop playing around, it's not funny." "Who says it was?" Says a deep voice from the dark corner. "SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" I yell to the mysterious voice. He laugh evilly and said "Alright. But, you might not like what you see." He said as he stepped out of the shadow.

I swear my jaw hit the floor and my head hurts from how big my eyes widen. There, on front of him, stood a man about 10 years older than him, with flamed white hair, eeriesh blue-skin, fangs as teeth, snake tongue, his attire was my old DP HAZMIT suit with a few changes to it and a cape.

"Dan…" I whispered. I recover from my shock, got into my fighting stance and quickly held up my hands, charging up ecto-energy on both. "What are you doing here?" I say through my clenched teeth. He smiled and responded "Just dropping by I wanted to see how my younger self was going." He then takes a step forward and examines me. "I see you upgraded your powers." He chuckled darkly "Let's test it out shall we?" He says as he shoots a green plasma ray at me. I barley dodged it the first time, I only got a small cut on my forearm. He continued shooting, a few hit me but he didn't cause any major damage. Dan was starting to get frustrated and started to throw slices of plasma energy towards my direction.

I smirked and dodged them once again. I proceeded to walk towards him while dodging his attacks. "Argh!" He yelled. Once I reach him I wrap my fingers around his neck I squeeze a bit. "What are you?" He asked. I tilted my head, my body was losing control. I wouldn't do this. _'What's going on?" _I tried to ask but instead a sadistic voice responded saying _'you'll see soon enough.'_

I felt myself smirk evilly as I cock my head to the side. "Hmm. Let's say I'm the nightmare you'll never wake up from." I say grimly as I snap his next with my skeleton hand. His body hangs motionless and lifeless as I throw him across the room, his body rams into the far wall. _'You see? I can give you so much power. I can give you the world, I can make you king of ghosts, anything you wish.' 'NO! Get out of my HEAD!'_ I screamed at the voice. I gripped my head trying to regain control of my body. "This is my body now." He said smiling. "Very well. Since you refused my offer," He said as he held up my bone hand "I shall kill you." My eyes go wide with fear as a long green bladed knife appeared in the grasp of my hand. "NO! I won't let you!" I screamed as I tried to make the knife disappear with no avail. "Good-bye ghost-boy." He replied in a deep voice as the knife embedded itself in the left side of my stomach.

My hand gripped the handle of the knife and continue putting more and more pressure on it. I then felt the need to cough.

That was a big mistake.

As soon as I started to cough, blood oozed its way out of my mouth and sputtered as I try to talk. I couldn't breathe anymore. The blood rushed all throughout my body, drowning my organs. I felt my heart race and my body becoming cold. My hand then turned the knife clock-wise. I squeezed my eyes, in pain and suffering. I couldn't scream because of all the blood clogging my throat. _'Have a nice nap.' _The voice said jokingly as it chuckled darkly. _'Screw you.' _I saw before everything went pitch black. _'Not again!'_ I yelled into the pitch black abbess.

Yay! 6 pages of pure writing! The things I do for you guys…Anyway I hoped you guys liked it. I don't have any big news but only that I am almost to 100 reviews whoooo! So please continue to review.

I am still holding the Phantom army. So if anybody wants to join, please be free to PM me any time. Our job is to save Danny and bring him back to nick! So if your really big fans of Danny please join…Thanks!

Respect the DJ d[-_-]b


	15. Chapter 15: Birth of Danny Phantom

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DANNY!**

**YES I SAID IT! Its Danny's 9****th**** anniversary!****Sorry I didn't update in a while. I had to get stupid braces. They don't look half bad, just freakin annoy when I eat. Well here's the update! Oh, I check how many people read my story and CONTINUE reading my story, but don't review or follow/favorite. I mean REALLY? Come on guys! If you're gonna read at least follow, it not that hard. Anyway to celebrate here's another THC update!**

**Don't own DP but I do own THC!**

**Time has come**

**Chapter: 15**

**Birth of Danny Phantom**

**April 3, 2013**

_Previously on THC…._

_I felt myself smirk evilly as I cock my head to the side. "Hmm. Let's say I'm the nightmare you'll never wake up from." I say grimly as I snap his neck with my skeleton hand. His body hangs motionless and lifeless as I throw him across the room, his body rams into the far wall. 'You see? I can give you so much power. I can give you the world, I can make you king of ghosts, anything you wish.' 'NO! Get out of my HEAD!' I screamed at the voice. I gripped my head trying to regain control of my body. "This is my body now." He said smiling. "Very well. Since you refused my offer," He said as he held up my bone hand "I shall kill you." My eyes go wide with fear as a long green bladed knife appeared in the grasp of my hand. "NO! I won't let you!" I screamed as I tried to make the knife disappear with no avail. "Good-bye ghost-boy." He replied in a deep voice as the knife embedded itself in the left side of my stomach._

_My hand gripped the handle of the knife and continue putting more and more pressure on it. I then felt the need to cough._

_That was a big mistake._

_As soon as I started to cough, blood oozed its way out of my mouth and sputtered as I try to talk. I couldn't breathe anymore. The blood rushed all throughout my body, drowning my organs. I felt my heart race and my body becoming cold. My hand then turned the knife clock-wise. I squeezed my eyes, in pain and suffering. I couldn't scream because of all the blood clogging my throat. 'Have a nice nap.' The voice said jokingly as it chuckled darkly. 'Screw you.' I saw before everything went pitch black. 'Not again!' I yelled into the pitch black abbess._

I lay in the darkness, wondering how I would make it out once again, from life/death situation. All around the darkness lurks beneath my back. I close my green eyes as my mind wanders to my previous life.

_The day was dank, chili, and gray on a foggy January day._ _As I walk down the street, early in the morning, my scarf wrapped around my neck and over my mouth in a tight embrace. Hands in my coat pockets and teeth chattering as the fierce wind penetrated the warmth of my body. I close my eyes in hopes of regaining any heat. I pass blank brick walls and a few allies. People in torn, rigid clothes surrounded around a fire, all turn as they heard my footsteps pass. I take one look at the poor people as I stop in my tracks, reach into my back pocket and take out my wallet. I reach into my wallet and pull out separate 25 dollar bills for each. I returned my wallet in its place and lifted my face._

_I pull down my scarf and slowly walked towards them. A few flinched, some stood their ground. 2 young, little girls hid behind their mother in protection. "It's ok." I assured "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." I say smiling comfortably and raising both hands in the air above my head. An older man with a beanie and a hoodie walked a few steps. "What do ya want stranger?" His groggily, southern voice asked. "Aren't ya supposed to be at home whicha family?" I smile "Yes sir, but I wanted to help." I say as I pull my arms down and lift my hand with the 25 dollar bills in. The man's eyes go wide as saucers as if he won the lottery. "I-I can't. It's too-" "It's okay. Take it." I pushed. _

_The man smiles thankfully and walks up to me and taking the bills out my hand. I smile back as I turn to head home. "Son!" The man yells, causing me to turn around. "What's ya name?" He asks "Danny. My name is Danny." He gaped at me. "As in Danny. The Danny Phantom?!" I smile "Yes sir." I responded. The younger man in the back's head shot up. Eyes wide and mouth open. "You're my son's-""My favorite hero." The man's son finished in a whisper. "When I was a kid I used to see you on TV when we had a house." The son said excitedly then his face turned into a frown. "Then everything got taken away from us." He mumbled as his head lowered. My face fell, feeling sympathy for the young boy. "How old are you?" I ask "14 years old." He replied. _

_I grinned_

"_That was how old I was when I had to save the world." I say. I took a few steps to the. "May I?" I asked as I held up my hand in a gesture form. "Of course!" The kid smiled as he waved my over. I sigh and explained my past to the kid before me. "When I was 14, I got into a freak accident. I had a portal that my parent constructed in my basement. It wasn't entirely finished, I mean, wires were still sticking out and it made weird noise all the time. One day, I brought my two best friends to the basement to show them the portal. But, what I never realized was that day would change my life, everything, forever. Sam, one of my best friends, betted me to go inside. At first I refused, but then I agreed once they convince me." I reminisce in the memory, smiling in doing so. The boy kinda reminds me of me. His raven black hair matches his dark blue eyes while his pale skin aluminates off the light pole shining down on us. He could pass as my brother or my son if only his eyes were lighter to match my very own, ocean blue. His eyes widens in curiosity as I continue to tell my story. _

"_Sam went into a closest were there hanged white and black hazmat suits. She grabbed the skinniest one there was-" I chuckled at the reason. "Cause I was skin and bones back then." The 14 year old chuckled along with me. "I took my shirt and jeans off then pulled on the suit, zipped it up, and walked inside the portal. Sam and Tucker waited outside the portal, watching me. As soon as I was done wandering, I went to leave when all of a sudden I tripped and landed on a button. When I looked up the two buttons read 'on' and 'off'. To my unluckiness, my hand was on the on button. I took one last worried glance at my friends then everything went black. All I felt was this excruciating, electric, pain run through me. I screamed and screamed till it was all over. Next thing I knew I woke up with Sam and Tucker hovering above me, concern on their faces. I remember looking down and seeing my jumpsuit black and white, my hair was a snow white color, my eyes were electric green. And that was the birth of Danny Phantom."_

_I finished telling my story to the young boy. I almost laugh at his expression. His eyes were big. Mouth dropped, and unable to even speak. "You okay kid?" I ask. The boy snapped out of his day dream and face me. "I'm so sorry Mr. Phantom, I was just never expecting to hear the original story from my favorite hero." He said grinning. "Thank you." I smile in return as I stood and ruffled his hair a bit. "What's your name anyway?" I asked in curiosity. "D'anton sir" He replied. I laugh "Call me Danny." I check my watch. "I actually have time for a few more stories if you'd like." I offered. He smirked "Yes please." He said. That night I gather around the fire with the grouped as I told my stories and laughed as they laugh along, smiled as they smiled along. I think this was one of the coolest nights ever. Even on a dull day._

_When I was finished with a few of my stories, I stood, smiled at them, and waved good-bye as I walk back into the chili night. I felt a vibration in my pocket as I reached for my phone. "Who's calling?" I ask myself as I unlocked my phone. "I figured." I chuckled. Sam was calling._

My eyes open as my ally, Death, hovered over me. I let out a squeal of fright. Even if I see him almost every day, he still scares the living crap out of me. I clutched my chest, were my heart would be. "Jesus Death don't do that!" I grumbled. "You can't keep away of dying can you? This is the second time you died. Well," He said as he tilted his head a bit. "you didn't really die this time. You're just unconscious or very near death." He reached out his hand to me. "Come I'll take you back." He offered as I grabbed his hand.

All the darkness faded into a, annoyingly, bright white. I opened my eyes only to find myself in a bed with wires sticking out the middle of my arm and a tube that wrapped itself around my face. I looked at my deathly pale hands. I notice my stomach was tightly wrapped with gauze and bandages. My shirt was nowhere to be found as my bare chest is shown. I groaned as I hear shuffling next to me. "Hey." Turn only to find Sam. My heart raced across my chest and my cheeks grew warm. She put her hand on mine. '_Does she know it's me?' _I thought. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I felt better. But, I can make it through it." My voice scratchy and low. I smile "Are we still on for Friday?" I joked. She laughed and responded with a smile "Yes." She shakes her head. "We're still on." I slowly pump my fist in the air. "Yes!" We both laughed.

Sam stayed with me all morning until she had to go for work. The doctor came not long after. "Mr. James." My head shot up as I heard my fake name. "We will be releasing you on Thursday. Pretty early if you ask me. You wound healed up pretty quickly from that nasty knife fight you had. Err you do remember right?" He ask. No I don't. I remember fighting Dan then stabbing myself but this excuse would do. "Of course." I lied. He smiles "very well then. A nurse will come and check your vital every few hours or so. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call us. Okay?" I nodded "Good." He replied as he left the room, closing the wooden door.

I turn to the LED TV on front of the room. I shrugged _'Might as well have some entertainment till then.'_ I thought as I grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. I flipped channel to channel until I found cartoon network. Ben 10: Alien Force was showing. I shrugged once again as I laid back and relax. Time passed by as nurse came asking if I'm alright or if I'm doing ok. A few asked it I wanted anything to eat or drink. I nodded and asked for a hamburger and a milkshake. Man, this is fun. Just lay down and do absolutely nothing while people brought you whatever you desired. These last 2 days are gonna be fantastic, that's until the doctor came back. "Mr. James, we have to do a small procedure on your stomach. Well, not surgery but a G.I." (A/N: When I was in the hospital they had to do something called an upper G.I and a lower G.I. It's not surgery but I'll explain in the story.) My head cocked to the side. "What's a G.I?" I ask. "It's when they put you to sleep and grab two small cameras, stick it up your rear and then another down your mouth. It's completely painless." I cringed at the idea. "What's it for?" '_Please don't be bad, please don't be bad' _I prayed. "It's nothing bad, it is just to check if you have any internal damage. We will perform tomorrow morning. You will be on a liquid diet till then. A nurse will bring you 2 clear bottles. You have to drink every drop of both. It's gonna make you got to the bathroom but it will cleanse your system. After, midnight you will not eat nor drink anything. Okay?" He ask as I nod. He smiles and walks out.

In my mind all I could think is _'Crap. Why me?'. _Yep I was practically complaining in my head. A few more hours another man came inside. "Hello D'anton. My name is Dr. Kinderal. I'm your G.I specialist." He introduced as he clapped his hands together and looks around the room, sucking his bottom lip. You know. Kinda what you do when you're _nervous. "_Uh, this is my first upper and lower G.I operation but don't worry okay? I just came in to introduce myself and tell you what's going to happen tomorrow but your doctor already explain I see." He explained as he reaches his hand behind his neck in a nervous manner. I roll my eyes _'Man, this guy is gonna cause MORE damage inside than the knife even did.' _I thought. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He smiles as he walks to the door, eager to leave. _'ok-aaayyy' _I thought.

This little operation is officially gonna suck. I hope Sam comes before I go. I want to see her face before I die in a 'painless' operation. I quoted with my finger. I check my phone only to find a text banner on the screen reading '_See ya in the morning!' _sent by Sam. I smile. Even though she's my fiancée, I fall for her more and more each day. I hope oneday I could sit with her in a bench, watching our son play with his friends. My arms around her waist as she sat on my lap, laying on my chest. I smile even more as my son's laughter fills my ears. Like music and joy combined all at once. Yep, I definitely fall more and more for this girl each day.

**Oh my god guys! You know what? THERE'S GONNA BE A FINDING NEMO 2! Don't believe me? Look up on YouTube Ellen finding dory and you'll see! You'll all see! I'm so excited that I'm gonna scream. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok I'm done. See ya on Friday!**

**Once again ****HAPPY DANNY PHANTOM ANNIVERSARY!**

** :SALUTE!**


	16. Chapter 16 De Los Angeles

**Sorry for not updating sooner! My chapter got deleted somehow and I got mad. I didn't feel like writing until I had a bright idea when I was read my book, Article 5. I hope you like it!**

**Time has come**

**April 7, 2013**

**Chapter 16:**

**De Los Angeles **

_Previously on time has come…_

_"Mr. James, we have to do a small procedure on your stomach. Well, not surgery but a G.I." (A/N: When I was in the hospital they had to do something called an upper G.I and a lower G.I. It's not surgery but I'll explain in the story.) My head cocked to the side. "What's a G.I?" I ask. "It's when they put you to sleep and grab two small cameras, stick it up your rear and then another down your mouth. It's completely painless." I cringed at the idea. "What's it for?" 'Please don't be bad, please don't be bad' I prayed. "It's nothing bad, it is just to check if you have any internal damage. We will perform tomorrow morning. You will be on a liquid diet till then. A nurse will bring you 2 clear bottles. You have to drink every drop of both. It's gonna make you got to the bathroom but it will cleanse your system. After, midnight you will not eat nor drink anything. Okay?" He ask as I nod. He smiles and walks out._

_In my mind all I could think is 'Crap. Why me?'. Yep I was practically complaining in my head. A few more hours another man came inside. "Hello D'anton. My name is Dr. Kinderal. I'm your G.I specialist." He introduced as he clapped his hands together and looks around the room, sucking his bottom lip. You know. Kinda what you do when you're nervous. "Uh, this is my first upper and lower G.I operation but don't worry okay? I just came in to introduce myself and tell you what's going to happen tomorrow but your doctor already explain I see." He explained as he reaches his hand behind his neck in a nervous manner. I roll my eyes 'Man, this guy is gonna cause MORE damage inside than the knife even did.' I thought. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He smiles as he walks to the door, eager to leave. 'ok-aaayyy' I thought._

_This little operation is officially gonna suck. I hope Sam comes before I go. I want to see her face before I die in a 'painless' operation. I quoted with my finger. I check my phone only to find a text banner on the screen reading 'See ya in the morning!' sent by Sam. I smile. Even though she's my fiancée, I fall for her more and more each day. I hope one day I could sit with her in a bench, watching our son play with his friends. My arms around her waist as she sat on my lap, laying on my chest. I smile even more as my son's laughter fills my ears. Like music and joy combined all at once. Yep, I definitely fall more and more for this girl each day._

_I kept on running, sweat beaming down my forehead and onto my tattered shirt. Explosions booming behind and on the side of me. My breath labored, my legs cut and bruised. Painfully making my attempt of escape harder to complete. Gunshots can be heard, screams and cries for help filled the black-smoked air. My arm burned from the fight I tried to put up a few minutes ago. My hand grasping my wound in my chest._

_How did it all happen? It was just a normal day. I was walking down the park, the smell of flowers filled my nose. Crunching could be heard under my shoes as I walked through the green grass. Birds flying overhead, people chattering and playing with their kids. Then, all of a sudden I heard a scream and everything stopped. The birds, the people, and the crunching as I stopped walking. Everything was silent and still. Soon, another filled the silent air in an alley behind me as I turned as fast. I transformed into my alter-ago and fly in search of the source. I heard a firework pop and just as fast as I heard it I was falling from the impact. Dots of black filled my vision as I held my wound. My eye lids close, consuming me into darkness. Screams of the wind filled my ears. I felt myself coming nearer and nearer to my death until…_

"Argh!" I yelled as I quickly sat up. I instantly regretted it as a sharp pain enter the side of my stomach. I groaned in pain as I clutched my stomach tightly. My eyes closed tightly and my other hand gripping the sheet of the hospital bed. A few seconds past and the pain slowly subsided into a minor pain. I open my eyes and observe the room. Silent and black.

The only light in the room was a few colored buttons on the side of my bed and the white screen of the IV machine as it made a beeping sound every few seconds. Beads of sweat run down my face and onto my bare shoulder and back. I reach my left hand up to my neck and scratched the back of my head. I turned slowly to the pale-white night stand to my right and reached for my cellphone. I tapped the home button on the bottom as the light of the screen brighten the dark room. _5:48 AM, Sunday, October 10._ I still have 12 minutes till they take me down to the OR for the G.I's operation.

I returned my phone in its place and, one at a time, I pulled my legs out of the covers and onto the cold, concrete, floor. My feet retract at the coldness, but soon sighed and planted my feet fully on the floor. I used the IV pole to pull my body of the bed. I grunted and groaned at the pain and frustration. I stood for a minute till I pushed my IV pole along with me to the bathroom. The cool of the metal burning my hot skin. I opened the metal door with one hand and the other pulled the IV inside along with me. _God I hate this stupid IV._ I sit in the toilet while the beeping of the IV machine and the dripping of the water entering my veins filled the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. _Talk about privacy._ Yanking some toilet paper to clean myself and then threw it carelessly into the yellow water below me. I pulled the metal handle and flushed away the contents as I walked to the sink a few feet away. I squirted some soup into the palm of my hands and turned the faucet on with the back of my wrist, turning the handle a bit. Dipping my hands inside and scrubbed them in between my fingers and the inside of my nails. Rinsed of the last bit of soup and turned the faucet of. Turning to a paper-towel machine with a sensor and instructions on the top. I swiped my hand on the front as it made a whirring sound as paper-towel appeared below. I pulled the brown paper out from under and dried my hands, the rough texture drying the water from my hands.

The brown paper balled up in my hand as I looked at myself in the mirror. Pale face. Swollen eyes. My hair sticking up into a million places. I'd never pictured myself so tired before. Honestly, I look down. Half of my body was numb, the gauze wrapped around my stomach was crimson red, blood soaking trough. A chill ran through my spine. I nose and eyes scrunched up in curiosity. I look closely to the mirror. I see red eyes and a black shadow looming behind me. Its hand slowly pulled up and pointed at me from behind. As fast as I saw it, it disappeared into thin air as if it never existed. I search the room in horror and fear. _'Knock, knock.' _"Mr. James we're ready for you." Came a women's voice through the door. I take a deep breath and responded with a _'thank you'. _Stealing another suspicious glance at the mirror I walked out of the room, taking the machine along.

_Few minutes later…_

"Okay, sweetie, this is going to hurt a bit." They old lady next to my side warned as she stabbed another IV injection into my arm. I release a grunt of pain, pulling on the arm restraints. She tapped it back onto my arm, gave me a smile and waved me off flirty. I shudder, _eww_. My face scrunched as I bowed my head. A man and a women nurse came and pushed my gurney into the operating room. I see the specialist and another man nurse talking to each other. The man looked demanding at the specialist as the specialists nodded in a scared way. I was about to say something when all of a sudden I get pulled down and a green mask get pulled over my mouth. It was very cool yet it burn. I screamed at the burning until everything went completely black.

_Sam's car… (Narrator's POV)_

As Sam was driving nearer and nearer to the hospital, she spotted a great statue of her fiancée holding the world in his left hand and standing tall and proud. Sam then stopped the car and sat there for a moment before making a large U-turn to the cemetery. Parking in the empty lot Sam opened her door and walked inside the graveyard making her way up hill were lay the grave were her fiancée lays. Seeing the tomb nearly killed her inside. She sunk to her knees as fresh tears streamed down her face. The cloudy day turned into a thunder storm as thunder clapped above her. Rain falling on her bowed head. She looked up at the engraved letters that read:

**Here lies Daniel James Fenton/Phantom**

**Loving son, friend, fiancée, **

**And greatest hero who ever lived.**

**1990-2013**

"_**Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings**_

_**Where we had shoulders smooth as ravens claws."**_

Sam's tears clouded her eyes as she clutched her head and bowed down. "Why? Why, why, why, why-how could this happen to me!" She yelled, chocking on her sobs as she cried "Please Danny, please come back to me. Come back to your life." She mumbled to no one in particular as the lightning strikes and the thunder clapped loudly. Sam didn't even flinch at the booming sound as the earth shakes. "You have a baby. A boy, girl, twins, I don't know." She said, calmer than before. Looking up once again at the tomb smiling, tears still streaming down her red-cheeked face. "All I know is that you're gonna be a father." She mumbled, nearly broke down at the last word of the sentence. "I love you and I miss you. Malcolm's been there for me but I still don't feel the same love I had in my heart for you." She looked away, turning to the grass. "He's sweet but not the same. I want our baby to have a father. It would hurt to tell him his Daddy died before he or she was born." She plucked a piece of freshly wet grass, twirling it in her small, pale fingers. "I thank you for giving me a child but I also want you too. I want you to climb out and marry me on the spot and raise our children as they should be raised. With a father." She stood up from the muddy ground and lightly touched the grave with her fingers and planting a kiss on top. "I love you baby. So much that my heart hurts that you're not next to me right now." She looked down and back up to the stone. "Good-bye." She whispered as she glanced at the stone and walked to the parking lot. Tears falling freely down her pale face as she drove off.

That's all she remembered until a figure standing in the middle of the road caused her to swerve and flip into a nasty car accident.

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha-ha you guys hate it don't ya! The irony…do know what I need right now? A WHOOPER! Lol, don't get the joke? Then look up Danny phantom burger king and you'll understand. I'll see ya'll soon! Oh! Like my picture? I drew that for the story! Oh and no I am not country I am Spanish 13-year old girl. Just so you know! I know weird…O_o**


	17. Chapter 17 Insanity

**Okay I know you guys must be ultimately pissed off at me but its not my fault! First, I was in the hospital again -_- because I had a contusion on my arm and shoulder plus a concussion on my head. Next, I was forced into a vacation I didn't know till last minute. Last, after this vacation, literally right after, I'm heading to Georgia for a championship tournament. Then, I can go home and rest, maybe. X_X just kill me….This chapter is going to be based off the song "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. Why? I don't know, I was just listening to rock and R&B this whole trip.**

_**I don't own DP, though I wish…**_

**Time has come**

**April 27, 2013**

**Chapter 17:**

**Insanity's Resort**

"_He's sweet but not the same. I want our baby to have a father. It would hurt to tell him his Daddy died before he or she was born." She plucked a piece of freshly wet grass, twirling it in her small, pale fingers. "I thank you for giving me a child but I also want you too. I want you to climb out and marry me on the spot and raise our children as they should be raised. With a father." She stood up from the muddy ground and lightly touched the grave with her fingers and planting a kiss on top. "I love you baby. So much that my heart hurts that you're not next to me right now." She looked down and back up to the stone. "Good-bye." She whispered as she glanced at the stone and walked to the parking lot. Tears falling freely down her pale face as she drove off._

_That's all she remembered until a figure standing in the middle of the road caused her to swerve and flip into a nasty car accident._

Bright lights surrounded my vision, blinding my view. I tried to move my hands but found my body too weak to even wiggle my fingers. I looked down to a tattered Danny Phantom suit. Green and red substances filled my long wounds scarring my arms and stomach. My head had an earth-splitting headache. I couldn't hear anything but ringing in my ears, my legs numb. Something wet filled the holes inside my suit.

The light slowly subsided to a surgical room with patches of blood on the floor. Scratches of green ghost blood and crimson-reed clawed the wall s of the room as if someone were crawling, begging for mercy. A light swinging in a circle provided spotlights around. What I saw nearly made me crawl in a corner and yell for help, shaking in fear. Dead, bloody, massacred bodies surrounded the now bloody floor. About 5 to 6 people piled up on the blood red floor. (WARNING: GRUESOME PART COMING! NOT RECOMMENDED FOR KIDS!) The G.I specialist's eyes wide open stared up at me in fear, his pale balled up in a tight fist, clutched in pain. The other hand was no longer attached, neither was the forearm. The two limbs were sprawled in other sections of the room. His back was torn, his spine now clearly visible. His legs were cut off from the knee down, wounds covered his thighs. His body was surrounded in a pool of his own blood and the other deceased corpses. The others had organs ripped mercilessly from their stomachs, legs cut off, and other body parts missing or thrown carelessly across the room. The operating table was full of organs, limbs, even eyeballs.

I looked at myself once again, more clearly this time. My body was covered in claw-like wounds, blood covered my limp hands and body. Slowly, I got up. My legs refused to function as my body landed smack into the blood covered floor. I yell out, screaming and pounding my fists onto the ground causing the blood to splatter onto my face from the impact I had made. "SOMEBODY HELP!" I continue. I glanced at the double doors, though the small windows. _No light came through. Just pitch-black darkness and flashes of light once every 4 or 5 seconds._

I was terrified

Even worse, my body was too weak to keep its Phantom form intact. The white rings appeared around my waist, traveling up and down my upper body and torso, switching me to Fenton. I still had my hospital gown and bracelet on, now soaked in blood. My wounds still fresh from the previous events. _Everything was still blank. I have no idea what happened, I don't remember. _I stood on my legs, using the wall to hold me up. Careful, not to touch the bloody corpses. I reached the two wooden brown doors, pushing it open slowly. The hall was abandoned, destroyed, dark. The only visible light was the exit signs and sparks of light from the hanging hospital lights. It was just like a horror film. Those gruesome, scary movies that makes you want to run behind your couch in fear or clutch the closest person nearest to you while they clutch the couch's arm rest. Taking small steps forward I look behind me in case of an attacker or ghost ambushes me.

_Then I heard it_

This ear shattering roar that will send you to your knee's or sprint away and jump out the window in attempt to save yourself. I bit my lip, covering my ears, leaning against the wall. One question ran through my mind. _What is that?_

It kept coming closer and closer. Scratching can be heard, sounding like nails on a chalk board. I quickly turn around and ran to the opposite direction in a full out sprint. Spotting an empty closet, I brake my run, my shoes squeaking in process. I take one quick glance back and ran into the pitch black closest and falling with a grunt of pain. The animalistic roar could be heard what seemed from arms reach. Blood seeped from my stab wound. As black dots flooded my vision, the creature's roar faded in the background as I slipped into consciousness.

"AHHHHH!" My eyes immediately shot up at hearing the cry for help. But, what caught my attention wasn't what it was it was who it was. "SAM!" Standing up, I raced out into the nearly black hallway. More blood seeped out my stomach. My hand reach out, covering my bloody wound. Blood dripped onto the floor. "Help me PLEASE!" "Shut up girl. Or I'll make this harder than it already is." I stopped, stone cold. _Vlad…"_DANNY!" She shouted. I don't know how or when. As soon as I started running my hooded ghost form took over. "Argggg!" I yell my battle cry. It takes a lot to break me but when Sam's in the middle or brought into this, whoever got her aren't coming home walking or better yet alive. "Danny turn around." A familiar voice rang. "Malcolm?" I say while turning around. Malcolm, in a crouch position, had scratches on his face and a bit of tattered clothing. But, besides that he was in well condition. "C'mere I need your help." He said waving me over. I walked towards him, then a shocked expression on his face. "Hide!" He yelled in a demanding whisper.

Then that unforgettable roar came from behind me as everything went black.

**Yep. Short chapter. It's not very comfortable typing while being cramped in the back of a SUV, but I will write a much bigger one next time. Guess what I got?! A DANNY PHANTOM HOODIE! Its awesome right. It feels like winning the Grammy awards. SEE YA NEXT TIME! **

_***N.O.L.T***_

_**N**_

_**O **_

_**O**_

_**N **_

_**E**_

_**L**_

_**I**_

_**K**_

_**E **_

_**S **_

_**T**_

_**W**_

_**I**_

_**L**_

_**I**_

_**G**_

_**T**_

_**Cool Right?**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Phoenix

_Previously on THC…_

_"AHHHHH!" My eyes immediately shot up at hearing the cry for help. But, what caught my attention wasn't what it was it was who it was. "SAM!" Standing up, I raced out into the nearly black hallway. More blood seeped out my stomach. My hand reach out, covering my bloody wound. Blood dripped onto the floor. "Help me PLEASE!" "Shut up girl. Or I'll make this harder than it already is." I stopped, stone cold.__Vlad…"__DANNY!" She shouted. I don't know how or when. As soon as I started running my hooded ghost form took over. "Argggg!" I yell my battle cry. It takes a lot to break me but when Sam's in the middle or brought into this, whoever got her aren't coming home walking or better yet alive. "Danny turn around." A familiar voice rang. "Malcolm?" I say while turning around. Malcolm, in a crouch position, had scratches on his face and a bit of tattered clothing. But, besides that he was in well condition. "C'mere I need your help." He said waving me over. I walked towards him, then a shocked expression on his face. "Hide!" He yelled in a demanding whisper._

_Then that unforgettable roar came from behind me as everything went black._

I woke up, no longer in the destroyed hospital, but in my uncomfortable bed. Bandages adorned my abdomen as well as my shoulder. The blood outline of the wound now showing through white gauze. I groaned in pain as I moved out of bed. Springs creaking along with my movement. I let out a deep breath, rubbing my face with my rough hands. _'Was it all just a dream? No, I have fresh wounds. But, how?'_ I thought to myself. My chest hurting from growing stress and frustration. I drop my hands from my hands and stare at the iron wall on front of me. I intertwined my fingers and stretched, my fingers making popping sounds.

Then I noticed two shiny crutches next to my nightstand. _'That's funny, I don't remember having crutches.'_ I shrugged it off as I stood, my body groaning in protest, and limped slowly to the crutches. Pain coursed through my body. Grabbing the two, I put one under my armpit and the second in the other. My hands gripped the second bar in support. The pain still there but not as bad as before. A white piece of paper caught my attention, the brightness of the sun whitening the paper. I cocked my head in curiosity. Using the crutches I walked to the table, calmly taking the paper into my fingers and opening it.

_Daniel,_

_I am truly sorry but I must leave you. This journey is for you to take and for you only. From now on you are on your own. Next to the doors of the warehouse, there is a staff, grab it and concentrate on making a weapon. This is my last lesson to you and my last gift. _

_Fight well my friend and train wisely,_

_ Death _

Dropping the piece of paper and returned it to its place. I turn my head, looking for the staff Death mentioned. I looked at the staff, studying it with curiosity. The staff was a Ebony black branch twisted, on the very top was a death skull with its skeleton fingers wrapping around the staff as if protecting it. As I reached my hand out the skulls eyes lit up an electric green much like my Phantom form. I step back, but then I felt a sort of feeling as if I was drawn to it. I grab the staff into my cut hands. What happened next shocked me beyond belief.

The whole staff enlightened in the same electric green as the eyes, beaming to the point I squinted to see. A few seconds later I held, not a staff, but a scythe. The green blade curved till the back of the blade; the back was sort of shaped like a spear head with one side black and the other green. The staff was raven black with skeleton hands clawing its way to the top.

I let out a small chuckle. The scythe was beautiful yet much more dangerous. This has got to be _the_ best gift ever. I twirled it in my fingers then swung it immediately regretting it as pain, once again, viciously enter me. I groan and clutch my side in pain, dropping the scythe converting into a staff once more. I let out a sigh.

If I was gonna train myself I had to 1. Find a way to get rid of the pain or at least ignore it somehow. 2. Exercise, start running doing pushups, sit ups, and pull ups. 3. Find and control my powers. It might take some time but at least, when the time comes I will be ready for whatever comes through that door. Maybe I'll talk to Clockwork, see if he can help. But, right now I'm in absolutely no condition to fly. I'm too weak to even go ghost! I'll just rest and then tomorrow, if I feel better, I'll head to the Ghost Zone and find Clockwork. Cuz' whether I like it or not I have LOTS of work to do.

As soon as the pain subsided I stood straight and used my crutches as support to walk back to bed. I sat down, pushing the crutches to the side, and slowly fell back into my bed. Falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of one day returning to Sam and my son.

One day….

**Hey guys! Short chapter and It's been awhile, I know but guess what? I'm back to the old schedule! So what does that mean? FASTER UPDATES WHOOOOO! Happiness just landed… I'm just really confused. Why do people switch my nicknames? Now they call me Shade, WHYYYY? I have no clue ^_^ People man people. Love ya guys!**

**Shade ( NoOne's Twilight )**


	19. Chapter 19 Gone but still Forgotten

**You guys will never believe what I just found! A crew of people are making a new Danny Phantom series! They are looking for auditions, so if your good at voices, drawing, singing, technology, filming, anything; just PM and I'll tell you their e-mail or the instructions to contact them. Don't believe me? Here's the link, go see for yourself!: ** watch?v=8nhCMjzbSE0

**I'm probably going to audition for drawing, or do a voice of a new character. Anyway, here's a new chapter. **

_**I don't own Danny Phantom, but I'm part of it….**_

_Previously on THC…_

_I let out a small chuckle. The scythe was beautiful yet much more dangerous. This has got to be __the__ best gift ever. I twirled it in my fingers then swung it immediately regretting it as pain, once again, viciously enter me. I groan and clutch my side in pain, dropping the scythe converting into a staff once more. I let out a sigh._

_If I was gonna train myself I had to 1. Find a way to get rid of the pain or at least ignore it somehow. 2. Exercise, start running doing pushups, sit ups, and pull ups. 3. Find and control my powers. It might take some time but at least, when the time comes I will be ready for whatever comes through that door. Maybe I'll talk to Clockwork, see if he can help. But, right now I'm in absolutely no condition to fly. I'm too weak to even go ghost! I'll just rest and then tomorrow, if I feel better, I'll head to the Ghost Zone and find Clockwork. Because whether I like it or not I have LOTS of work to do._

_As soon as the pain subsided I stood straight and used my crutches as support to walk back to bed. I sat down, pushing the crutches to the side, and slowly fell back into my bed. Falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of one day returning to Sam and my son._

_One day…._

_10 months later…_

_The once air, clean and clear, had been filled with black smoke and ash. Buildings, who stood once proudly, crumbled to the ground as the fires consumed them. Sirens and blood-curling screams filled the smoked filled air. The air sucked in immediately made your insides clenched and burn. Homes broken, people lay on the ground, their burnt bodies motionless. Children screamed for their mothers and fathers. Police sirens and firefighters rushed to the scene, snatching the children up as the children fought them. The crimson-red sky partly blocked by the black of the smoke. Prisoners roam free in the streets, killing anybody or anything that got in their way. Howling and screaming like animals._

_A raven-haired women held her 2 month old son to her chest. Sweat cascading down her forehead and over her cheeks. Her red eyes screaming she hadn't had rest. Her raven hair a mess as it flew against the break neck speed she was sprinting at. Behind her ran 4 or 5 men in orange jumpsuits chase after her. Her son wailing, his ocean blue eyes as his father's filled with tears and his puffy cheeks red, filled with so much emotions._

"_Hey baby, were you think you're going huh?!" Yelled a panting prisoner with white-blond hair pulled back into a short ponytail with freckles, making it look like someone spilled paint. His lips twisted into a sick smile._

'_Were are you Danny?' The young women thought. Catching a glimpse of something in the sky. Looking up was the worst mistake she could make. There in Vlad's sharp monstrous clawed hands, held a very beaten Danny Phantom by the hair. Blood dripped from his forehead as Vlad's claws dug deep into his skull. _

_Sam almost stopped, but continued to run as tears of hurt spilled down her cut and bruised face as she lowered her head, looking at her wailing son. Closing her eyes, more tears spilled down her face. "Samantha! See your precious Danny phantom fall!" He yelled, laughing manically, he spat as he said his name with disgust. _

_Looking up just in time to see Danny Phantom be thrown viciously to the ground. "DANNY!" She screamed out his name, but no avail in the superhero waking up. A sickening thud filled the air as the world came to a halt. The prisoners stopped run and so did the Goth looking to be the spot were Danny fell to. _

_Now the city's burning, the world's last hope now dead. Now the world is ending._

"You see what will happen if you do not stop these factories. Vlad Plasmius is planning something so evil, he plan's on ending the world and you along with it. Then, build a new umpire as him as king." Clockwork explained, facing the screen which showed Amity Park's future. "Danny you must thwart his plans. They must be stopped." He said as he turned a put a reassuring hand on his young apprentice's shoulder. "But, first I need you to locate Plasmius and find out who is his mysterious assistant." He assigned Danny's next mission, removing his hand from his shoulder. "But, you must be stealthy and extremely careful. Don't play games now." He instructed, lifting his finger wiggling from side to side. Danny nodded. "Thank you Clockwork." Replying in a simple answer, making his way to the door. "No, thank you Danny Phantom." He said, making Danny stop cold.

Danny reached his hand to his chest were his symbol is located and ripped the symbol off, throwing it on the ground. "I'm no longer Danny Phantom." He said in a monotone voice, turning to meet Clockwork's own red eyes. "I can never be him again." He said as his own Green-Red eyes flashed with sadness, yet anger. His black lined face straight. Responding, "Goodbye Clockwork." Then took off into the green skies of the Ghost Zone. **(If you've seen iron man 2, when Tony was sick and he had black lines on his neck. That's how Danny has his face. Except it goes from his neck to his jaw not his whole face.)**

Flying to the Fenton portal, Danny stiffened. He hasn't been home in 10 months much less the human world ever since he moved Clockwork's tower. He did missions in the human world for a few short missions but nothing major. But, this mission is different.

The fate of the world was in his hands once again. And it's definitely not going to be easy. A war is nearing as the dark clouds start to form. Danny Phantom is dead now there's a new ghost. One question though remained throughout the Ghost Zone. _What happened to Danny Phantom?_

**Switching stories to Sam's side!**

_**Amity Park…**_

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Wailed the newborn baby boy, calling for attention. Not long after his mother barged into the room, shushing and soothing the newborn. As his cries became silent he cooed at his mother, revealing his brilliant ocean blue eyes of his fathers. Sam smiles sadly at her son. _'If only Danny were here, he'd be so proud.' _Lifting one hand from under the newborn, she lightly ruffled his messy black hair. His eyes slowly close into an everlasting sleep. Smiling, she returned her son into the crib and walked back into her room.

"Is he okay?" "He's fine. I just put him back to sleep." Replied Sam to the ginger haired man. "Hmm. Come back to bed." He said, motioning her. Sam shook her head. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back Malcolm." She said as she left the room and into the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to her, Danny invisibly floated near her. A hurt expression filled his monstrous face and betrayal filled his red/green eyes. '_She forgot about me.' _He thought.

**How did you guys like it? Good? Awesome? Terrible? Bad? Let me know! Poll's still up for THC and so far The Sequel is in the lead! Later guys…**

**NoOne's Twilight (Tatiana AKA Shade)**


	20. Chapter 20 New Hints led to Old Thoughts

_Previously on THC…_

_"WAAAAAHHHH!" Wailed the newborn baby boy, calling for attention. Not long after his mother barged into the room, shushing and soothing the newborn. As his cries became silent he cooed at his mother, revealing his brilliant ocean blue eyes of his fathers. Sam smiles sadly at her son.__'If only Danny were here, he'd be so proud.'__Lifting one hand from under the newborn, she lightly ruffled his messy black hair. His eyes slowly close into an everlasting sleep. Smiling, she returned her son into the crib and walked back into her room._

_"Is he okay?" "He's fine. I just put him back to sleep." Replied Sam to the ginger haired man. "Hmm. Come back to bed." He said, motioning her. Sam shook her head. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back Malcolm." She said as she left the room and into the kitchen._

_Unbeknownst to her, Danny invisibly floated near her. A hurt expression filled his monstrous face and betrayal filled his red/green eyes. '__She forgot about me.'__He thought._

"Can you believe it Clockwork?! She forgot about me!" Danny yelled throwing his hands into the air in a furious manner. "She has my son but she dates the one man who sent me on the freakin' plain in the first place! If it weren't for him, I still would have a normal life!" Danny screeched, banging his fists against the broken table on front of him. "Daniel! Come down. I know it's hard to see your family happy but-"Clockwork was cut off as Danny raised his head at an inhuman speed, and cut him off. "Happy!? She doesn't even care anymore!"

The green vains in his forehead began to appear, his face red with anger. "I gave her my heart and she practically stomped on it till there was nothing-""DANIEL! Calm down! If she forgot about you she wouldn't have named your son after you. She wouldn't have been mourning for you still." Clockwork gently puts his gloved hands on Danny's shoulder, giving Danny a small comfort feeling. "She cares. She's just hurting." Danny looks down in disbelieve. "Listen I need you to a favor, if you're willing." Danny slowly raises his black lined face, but his eyes remain staring at the ground. "I need you to head to your parents lab and fetch me some eco plasium. Can you do that?" Danny slowly but surely nods. Clockwork smiles "Good." With one final pat on the shoulder, Clockwork flew to one of the bowl shaped screens.

Danny sighs and fly's out of the castle like tower, heading for the Fenton portal. '_Could what Clockwork said be true? Does Sam still cares?' _Danny shakes his head as the portal appeared. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Danny flies into the portal. The lab changed since he last laid his eyes on it.

Dust clouded the air making Danny cough. The lab equipment looked untouched for years, though it has been only months. The lab itself looked alone and abandoned unlike the times he usually seen it when he was still 'alive'. But, something felt very…_off._ Danny let out a low growl as he continued walking ahead in slow, defensive steps. "Who's there?" Danny called, looking around frantically. A low chuckle came from the dark corner of the lab. "Hello ghost boy." Danny turned to look at the intruder and who was there surprised him. The man that stood there look an exact replica of his ghost form except he looked _eviler._ His crimson hair shined through the dim light, his red eyes gleaming with amusement. "Wh-who are you?"

The man chuckled. "I'm you of course, just much more," He licked his lips. "_murderously."_ His deep voice, deeper than his own, vibrated as he said those last words. Sending a terrible shiver down his spine. "And I think you hold something dear of mine." He sent one last evil smile, his white fangs showing, than he disappeared into the darkness. "Wha-"all of a sudden he was shot down by an ectoplasm ray. Groaning he looked to find 6 black dressed ghosts, none which look any different from the other. The 6 ghost charged different colored ectoplasm rays, each had a different color, and shot them. Danny dodged all of the attack with ease and attacked the ghost. But what caught his attention was what was on their hands.

The ghosts attempted to attack, one after the other, but failed as Danny dodged them all. A small grim smirk across his face. What had come next surprised them beyond belief. Danny disappeared and reappeared behind the ghost slicing their stomachs and throats with his scythe. All that remained was the blood pools and whimpering of the remaining ghosts who still live. Green blood covered Danny's hands and scythe. Each ghost had the same band he saw earlier. Bending down he grabbed the ghost wrist, examining the object.

_FLASHBACK…_

_"Yes Miss Manson, I'm afraid I have a meeting with-"His sentence was cut short as his phone rang, confirming his statement. "Ah, my boss is already calling me, I must leave immediately," The latter says as he stands and hold out his hand to Danny._

_Danny noticed something attached to his hand. It was black and silver, with a black band squeezing his palm in a grip. In the middle was a silver-ish, but clear, circle with small wires that looked like strings, inside of it. It was barely even visible. Honestly, it looked like something painful, but it also looked like something you would use to help you hand with any medical problems._

_"Nice meeting you Mr. Fenton, but I'm afraid our time is up." Malcolm says to Danny who pay no heed to the black band encircling the man's palm, took the man's hand in his own and shook it._

_Danny flinched as he felt a shock enter his body the moment his hand and the man's hand joined for a hand shake, and quickly let go._

_Writer smirk and faced Sam and held out his other hand to her and says "Nice meeting you too Miss Manson." The latter shows his smile to prove he's 'friendly'._

_Sam, reluctantly, shakes the man's hand, but keeps her neutral face, as if not trusting the young man before her._

_"Likewise." Sam replies in a warning tone_

_FLASHBACK END…_

Danny drops the ghost's wrist and backs away, as if the wrist had burned him. _'No. no, no no' _Danny crawled to a corner and hugged his knees using his free hand to grip his hair. '_This whole time_.' Danny thought shocked.

'_Malcolm…'_

**Pretty good huh? It's starting to get intense right. I'm going to update this Thursday so watch out! If you guys haven't heard the news about DP yet go to my story the other side. And for those of you who asked, my source was Butch Hartman himself! **

**That's right, on twitter! If you guys would like to know more add me on either Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or even Xbox. Yep that's also correct, I am a girl gamer but not a freak gamer. My Facebook I.D is: Tatiana Marie Ayala with the pic of myself with a DP hoodie on. Twitter: ShadePhantom14 Instagram: phantomright_00 or Tatiana Awesome Ayala. Note: Please if your going to add me on Facebook let me know you're a writer that way I don't add strange other people. Thanks****!**

**Dueces, see ya online! – **


	21. Chapter 21 The Mighty Fall

_Previously on THC…_

_FLASHBACK…_

_"Yes Miss Manson, I'm afraid I have a meeting with-"His sentence was cut short as his phone rang, confirming his statement. "Ah, my boss is already calling me, I must leave immediately," The latter says as he stands and hold out his hand to Danny._

_Danny noticed something attached to his hand. It was black and silver, with a black band squeezing his palm in a grip. In the middle was a silver-ish, but clear, circle with small wires that looked like strings, inside of it. It was barely even visible. Honestly, it looked like something painful, but it also looked like something you would use to help you hand with any medical problems._

_"Nice meeting you Mr. Fenton, but I'm afraid our time is up." Malcolm says to Danny who pay no heed to the black band encircling the man's palm, took the man's hand in his own and shook it._

_Danny flinched as he felt a shock enter his body the moment his hand and the man's hand joined for a hand shake, and quickly let go._

_Writer smirk and faced Sam and held out his other hand to her and says "Nice meeting you too Miss Manson." The latter shows his smile to prove he's 'friendly'._

_Sam, reluctantly, shakes the man's hand, but keeps her neutral face, as if not trusting the young man before her._

_"Likewise." Sam replies in a warning tone_

_FLASHBACK END…_

Danny drops the ghost's wrist and backs away, as if the wrist had burned him. _'No. no, no no'_Danny crawled to a corner and hugged his knees using his free hand to grip his hair. '_This whole time_.' Danny thought shocked.

'_Malcolm…_

"This whole fucking time!" Yelled Danny, gripping his hair tighter as anger consumed him. "He was behind this. All of this! It's his fault I can't see Sam or my son!" His eyes flashed a dark, crimson red. Letting out an animalistic growl. "I'm going to _kill _him." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

Standing up, Danny pulled his black hood over his head, only revealing the angry red eyes that only seemed to brighten every second. His hands enclosed in a tight fist. He let out a sinister chuckle as he raised his head from the ground. "I'm going to _tear _every limb from his body till I hear him scream and beg for mercy, clawing his way up my arms like a pathetic _human_." He spat. Rubbing his thumb and his index together in temptation. "Hmm I'm _sooo_ going to enjoy this." He crackled. Cocking his head from side to side, insanity taking him over. His skeleton hand clawing his pants.

He took a small step forward and launched himself upward, phasing though the floors of his once proud home. Reaching the night sky, the harsh, ice cold wind blowing into his face. The wind howling into his already frosty ears, his hair flying wildly. Danny inhaled a deep, cold, breath. Closing his red eyes. Until everything went a deathly silence, the earth stood still for a small moment. Jolting his eyes wide open, he shot through the sky in a supersonic speed to his old apartment were his fiancée and son awaits. But, not before he finds out were _Malcolm _is hidden.

The big, 6-story building came into view making him fly even faster if possible. Phasing through the building and into his apartment. Landing as softly as possible on the floor. Taking a look around, inspecting what had changed in just 10, long months. Everything still looked the same. A few baby toys here and there from mostly his son. Slowly, he walked into the dark hallway. His shadow beginning to disappear behind him, consumed by darkness. His red eyes and his slightly glowing body lightened the hall.

The first door he came to was once an office room he and Sam retained their ghost files and weapons or work papers. He opened the door slowly, it groaned the more he pushed it open. His red eyes softened as he came across, what he guessed, was his son's room. The green and blue paint on the walls reminding him of his human and ghost eyes. The night light that ran across the walls like shooting stars. (A/N: Review if you had one of those!) A small dome connected to one of the outlets rotating clockwise. And in the small, black crib lay a small baby blue blanket, covering his baby boy. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes at the sight of his son. He looked much like himself with his black raven hair and his cheeks but with the nose of his mothers.

"What are you doing here Danny? You know you can't be here." A deep voice behind him interrupted. His blood red eyes returned to a merciless fury he once held before he saw his son. "I _know._" Danny slowly turned and lifted his finger in the air, pointing towards the man who stole his life. "But, me and you are going to have a nice chat." Danny growled silently, careful not to wake his son up. "And I need you to leave Danny we can talk tomorrow." Malcom replies, shrugging off the threat Danny provided him with seconds ago. "Sam could catch you if my son-""_My _son." Danny interrupted him rudely. "It's _my _child. Not yours, mine and hers. Don't you _DARE _say he's your son." Danny argued, his hand that is currently pointing at him accusingly glowing a furious red. "We are going to talk are Iwill _kill _you." Danny added. "And that's not a threat it's a _promise." _Danny glanced one look towards his son before phasing out of his apartment. _'Soon Sam, I'll have you back in my arms were you belong' _

**Good chapter right? Pwease tell me it was good. :3 Well, now stress is off me now. No more hospitals, funerals, and brothers going to school. Just pure writing and a few assignments here and there so now I officially announce I'm back on schedule! XD Yay exciting right?**

**I love to give friends of mine a shout out! **

**Sonochu: Thanks for everything you have done and for the encouragement you have given me. And now thanks to you I'm going to continue THC! **

**TalesofTatiana: You and Sonochu have been my friends for a while now and a huge help. For those of you who don't know, Tales has been my friend since I have wrote THC in the beginning. She has stuck by me and so has Sonochu. Thank you guys! I couldn't ask for better friends!**

**TheProblematiqueOne: I couldn't ask for a more awesome solider and Lt. You have made this army proud and have done well. Thank you for being my Lt. in the Phantom army and helping my spread the DP spirit around! I am forever grateful. You know you are one of my first reviewers? Thank you so much!**

**To all my reviewers: This is not the end just so you know lol! Don't panic. I'm just shouting out to you all. Thanks you all for your kind reviews! I never thought I would make it to 100 reviews and more! Hopefully I'll get to 200 if I'm lucky. And those of you who asked what my source was for DP's return is Nick announced it themselves! And Butch Hartman is dropping hints like crazy! A fan asked him when it was returning and he responded with: "Funny you should ask that.****" I mean who does that? And Danny' voice actor responded when a fan said they are livid that DP was taken off Netflix and he responded with: "Maybe it's a good thing who knows?" One more, Butch also asked not long after he answered the question: "If I were to make a Danny Phantom live action movie who would be the villain?" DP has also gone in a 2 year hiatus till 2014 in 'celebration' of DP's 10****th**** anniversary. Sureeee who goes on a 2 year hiatus NOW after 6 years? I heard there was a commercial saying its returning. But, that was a pure rumor.**

**Lets wait till Comic con 2013, in July 18****th****. Who knows maybe he'll announce something about it! Who's willing to wait with me?**

_**Next update: Monday or Tuesday **_

**Tatiana Dueces!**


	22. Chapter 22 Haunting Memories

_**WARNING SHORT CHAPTER!**_

_Previously on THC…._

_The first door he came to was once an office room he and Sam retained their ghost files and weapons or work papers. He opened the door slowly, it groaned the more he pushed it open. His red eyes softened as he came across, what he guessed, was his son's room. The green and blue paint on the walls reminding him of his human and ghost eyes. The night light that ran across the walls like shooting stars. (A/N: Review if you had one of those!) A small dome connected to one of the outlets rotating clockwise. And in the small, black crib lay a small baby blue blanket, covering his baby boy. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes at the sight of his son. He looked much like himself with his black raven hair and his cheeks but with the nose of his mothers._

_"What are you doing here Danny? You know you can't be here." A deep voice behind him interrupted. His blood red eyes returned to a merciless fury he once held before he saw his son. "I __know.__" Danny slowly turned and lifted his finger in the air, pointing towards the man who stole his life. "But, me and you are going to have a nice chat." Danny growled silently, careful not to wake his son up. "And I need you to leave Danny we can talk tomorrow." Malcom replies, shrugging off the threat Danny provided him with seconds ago. "Sam could catch you if my son-""__My __son." Danny interrupted him rudely. "It's __my __child. Not yours, mine and hers. Don't you__ DARE __say he's your son." Danny argued, his hand that is currently pointing at him accusingly glowing a furious red. "We are going to talk are I will __kill __you." Danny added. "And that's not a threat it's a __promise." __Danny glanced one look towards his son before phasing out of his apartment. __'Soon Sam, I'll have you back in my arms were you belong'_

Present….

As Danny sat at the hill were he had first asked Sam to be his girlfriend, he couldn't help but smile at the wonderful memories of that day flooded into his mind….

"_It's the ring you were gonna give to Valerie." Sam started as her gaze was uplifted, meeting Danny's electric green eyes. "You asked me to hold it remember? Something tells me it was really meant for me." She finishes as Sam reaches over, her small fingers flipping the ring in Danny's hand as she retreats her hand and opens her mouth._

"_Take it with you but promise to bring it back. If you promise," Sam reaches over, grabbing Danny's hand with both of her own. "then-then I know I'll see you again." Her gaze drops to the ground. Danny bows his head for a short second, nervousness clouding within him, butterflies tickled his stomach as does Sam. Lifting it up just as Sam did, he spoke. _

"_If we make it through this," Danny started but was interrupted. "WHEN we make it through this." Sam corrected. "Right. WHEN we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Danny said biting his lip. _

"_I think I'll be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends I wouldn't change it." Sam intertwines Danny's hands along with hers. Danny lets go, placing his hands on her fore arms, centimeters from her face." Me either I-"Danny was once Again interrupted by a small peck on the cheek. He looks at Sam in surprised yet a relived expression. Place index finger under her chin, lifting her face so she faced his, then leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate but soft kiss. Fireworks and sparks explode like the fourth of July. From that day on they knew they were always Destined to be together, as one._

Tears clouded his vision as he faced the tree the two lovers sat 6 years ago. On the tree was carved inside and badly carved heart, DxS. A smile grazed Danny's features as he rubbed his fingers over the heart, his finger feeling the rough texture. "I'm so sorry Sam. I failed." As Danny balled his hand in a fist and banged it on the tree, green colored leaves softly flew onto the ground without a sound. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Falling to his knees with his other hand supporting his body weight, keeping him from hitting the ground. Tears wildly fell from his face as his whole body racked from sobs. He whimpered as his heart ached as does his head from so much strain. He slowly quieted down enough to whisper the small little promise he had made to the man who viciously snatched his life away. "He will pay…" wiping his tears away, he stood up and growled his threat once more, but stronger. "He WILL pay."

**Sorry for a short unexpected chapter and I did have a reason why I didn't update last week. That's because it was my birthday! Whoo! I'm am now a 13 year old but I'm otherwise still the same. A shout out to Sonochu, Tales Of Tatiana, TheProblematiqueOne, and my best friend JuJu who doesn't have an account yet but hey. Hoped you guys liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23 Angel's Whisper

_**A/N: I apologize for a SUPER late update. My life is just in a difficult time currently. I hope you can understand and I apologize if you don't.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP but I know it will return 2014! I have proof! I don't own the song Hymn for the Missing by RED**_

* * *

_Previously on THC..._

"_Take it with you but promise to bring it back. If you promise," Sam reaches over, grabbing Danny's hand with both of her own. "then-then I know I'll see you again." Her gaze drops to the ground. Danny bows his head for a short second, nervousness clouding within him, butterflies tickled his stomach as does Sam. Lifting it up just as Sam did, he spoke._

"_If we make it through this," Danny started but was interrupted. "WHEN we make it through this." Sam corrected. "Right. WHEN we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Danny said biting his lip._

"_I think I'll be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends I wouldn't change it." Sam intertwines Danny's hands along with hers. Danny lets go, placing his hands on her fore arms, centimeters from her face." Me either I-"Danny was once Again interrupted by a small peck on the cheek. He looks at Sam in surprised yet a relived expression. Place index finger under her chin, lifting her face so she faced his, then leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate but soft kiss. Fireworks and sparks explode like the fourth of July. From that day on they knew they were always Destined to be together, as one._

_Tears clouded his vision as he faced the tree the two lovers sat 6 years ago. On the tree was carved inside and badly carved heart, DxS. A smile grazed Danny's features as he rubbed his fingers over the heart, his finger feeling the rough texture. "I'm so sorry Sam. I failed." As Danny balled his hand in a fist and banged it on the tree, green colored leaves softly flew onto the ground without a sound. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Falling to his knees with his other hand supporting his body weight, keeping him from hitting the ground. Tears wildly fell from his face as his whole body racked from sobs. He whimpered as his heart ached as does his head from so much strain. He slowly quieted down enough to whisper the small little promise he had made to the man who viciously snatched his life away. "He will pay…" wiping his tears away, he stood up and growled his threat once more, but stronger. "He WILL pay."_

* * *

**I tried to walk together****  
****But the night was growing dark****  
****Thought you were beside me****  
****But I reached and you were gone****  
****Sometimes I hear you calling****  
****From some lost and distant shore****  
****I hear you crying softly for the way it was before****  
**

The night, now interrupted by the light on the horizon. The once peaceful, quiet night is transformed to a bright, busy morning. The beautiful stars that encased the night now fading away along with the dark sky. The world was now waking up. Employers crowded the streets slowly as time goes by, buying coffee and running to their current job. Cars honking and blaring angrily at each other. As drivers poke their own heads out, yelling and protest to the other driver in front.

**Where are you now?****  
****Are you lost?****  
****Will I find you again?****  
****Are you alone?****  
****Are you afraid?****  
****Are you searching for me?****  
****Why did you go? I had to stay****  
****Now I'm reaching for you****  
****Will you wait? will you wait?****  
****Will I see you again?**

A man, no older than 20 years old, groaned and shuffled against the soft grass as the own sun's rays crawled on his face, making his unnatural black lines visible. Sweat prickled his forehead, his own breathing ragged as his own nightmares consumed him, nightmares that only seem to feel more close to reality than himself.

"Please, no…" Switch positions once again, clawing at his chest. Tear streaming freely down his face, falling onto the now wet grass. "Not her, please." Clawing his chest more, his knees coming up to his chest. "Sammy don't go please. I need you please don't leave me here." Now hugging his knees, Danny cried more as his dreams incased his mind, toying with it. "I l-love you s-so much pl-please." Suffering, sorrow filled the boy's heart. Loneness and pain had cut a deeper gash into his already wounded heart.

"Shh Danny it's all going to be okay. I love you so much don't ever forget that. Now get up, my love, get up." An angelic voice whispered oh so softly into his ears. Planting a sweet kiss on his cheek and returning to his ear. "Now rise love, don't ever fall. You're my hero." The voice quietly faded as it left. Danny opened his eyes quickly and stood up in inhuman speed.

**You took it with you when you left****  
****These scars are just a trace****  
****Now it wanders lost and wounded****  
****This heart that I misplaced**

_Nothing_

He saw _nothing_ but the beautiful sun as it rises. The orange and yellow colors danced on his face. Danny closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the rays. The wind blew into his face, entangling his hair like her fingers as she ran through his hair in a long, stressful day. Lifting his arms not too far up, feeling at peace for a moment. A moment he hadn't felt in so long. A small smile worked its way up his face '_Sam would have loved this.' _

Than that sweet laughter filled the air, ever so quietly. Slender arms worked its way around his waist, soft hair tickled his neck as a head lay on his shoulder, next to his ear. Without opening his eyes, he slowly rubbed the bare arm with his own hand in a loving way. His silver promise right shining against the light.

"Don't give up Danny. Not yet, not ever." The embrace tightened. "I love you and I'm so proud of you," The voice whispered. "But you got to get up. Come to me, come home. I need you." Danny smiled. "Oh Sammy, I missed you so much. I want to go home but I can't." A sigh escaped from his mouth, "Not for a while." A comforting kiss was implanted below his earlobe. "I know." A tear rolled down Danny cheek but otherwise kept his eyes closed shut tightly, too afraid to open them; too afraid for the one dream, the one sane thought he had to just disappear.

"Will I ever come home, meet our son, love you and have a life ever again? Will I die without saying good-bye?"

**Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?**

A small hush was passed into the panicking man's ear. "You're coming back. You're going to meet out son, you're going to wake with me in your arms. We're going to grow old and share our memories with our grandchildren and watch as they run around and playing in the grass like we used to do when we were young." A small hand ran up his stomach to his chest slowly and rubbed his chest with the pad of her thumb. "I love you and your love for our family is going to keep you running. You understand?" Danny nodded his head in understanding.

Soft lips peck Danny's cheek. "Good-bye my love." The final words hanged in the air, leaving without a single trace in sight. Danny's immediately snapped open, attempting to grasp the wind but instead it just continue flow. "_Sammy come back._" Danny whispered.

Eyes open quickly, ragged gasps escaped through Danny's lips. His sweaty hands grasping the grass but slipped easily through his fingers like silk. Controlling his breathing enough, Danny looked up into the sky. The same starry night he had seen the '_night before' _had met his gaze. Without breaking his gaze with the night sky, Danny slowly reached his shaky hands to his hair, combing through it then tightly gripping it.

_But then he heard it_

That same angelic laugh that filled the silenced air. _'Look down.' _The same voice he had heard previously in his dreams, whispered ever so sweetly into his ears. Dropping his hands in an agonizing slow speed, laying then limply at his sides. Danny looked down at the park, a gasp had caught in his throat. Not because of the familiar water fountain, the garden or the trees all around the park but something a lot more…_beautiful._ The once dark park, dimmed once from the light posts, was now lightened by hundreds of fireflies fluttering on the grass, hovering over the fountain. But what had surprised him the most was what the hundreds of the _'night light'_ flies had formed. There before him, stood a symbol he hadn't seen in so long.

_DP_

* * *

**Hope that's enough to recuperate the last weeks I've missed. I don't have a specific date when I'll update but I'll do it as soon as possible. Love ya peeps! XD**

**-T**


	24. Please read if you care about this story

**I'm sorry but I'm deleting my story. I'm done! I work my ass off every time and I take time off my busy freaking schedule to entertain and write for you people. All you do is keep passing my story like you don't give a shit or you just don't want to write a freakin review saying good job! Damn you people are so fucking selfish! I post a good ass chapter and I'm confident about it but all you do is just pass it like it means nothing! Thanks for crushing my confidence. If I get enough messages asking for the story not to be deleted I might consider it. I really loved my story and I thought I was getting better but instead you want to go and review for other stories. Fan-fucking-tastic. Thank you for being such bastards. I thank you for reviewing for my story for those of you who ACTUALLY cared. I really, truly appreciate it! Love you guys for being such awesome readers. Like I said if I get enough messages or reviews I might consider bringing it back. **

**Later,**

**-T**


	25. Chapter 25 Phantom Eye

TIME HAS COME

Chapter 24  
THE EYES OF A PHANTOM

Midnight has struck. The city of Amity Park is quiet, in contrast to other major cities of the world, where the streets are busy. Since the disappearance of Danny Phantom, the populace has not forgotten the boy who saved them. Once a hero, is always a hero, even in his demise. Only a 50-foot marble statue, standing freely in the heart of every capital in the world, remains the sole memory of the Ghost Boy.

In a small apartment, Sam was calmly asleep in her bed, with baby Daniel asleep in a crib nearby. Malcolm was sleeping in another room; Sam was not that ready yet to completely welcome Malcolm to her life. As baby Daniel started to wail, Sam woke up and attended her upset son. Malcolm also woke up to see what's happening, but Sam said, "I got it, Malcolm. Go back to bed."

Meanwhile, Danny was making his way around the city, still depressed by the previous dreams and flashbacks he had experienced. He is determined to tear Malcolm's life apart, and bring back Sam to his life. It was that Malcolm, who brought Danny to his demise and downfall, and took Sam and his child away from him. It was Malcolm's ultimate scheme that Sam is yet to discover. "That… goddamn Malcolm!" Danny exclaimed, not trying to yell in front of a quiet city. "I want him to feel what it feels like to lose the ones you love! I want him to suffer the same fate I encountered! I WANT HIM TO SEE HIMSELF BEGGING FOR HIS LIFE!" After being enraged, he flew off.

"He will learn…"

"He will pay for this…"

"He will suffer."

The Next Day

It was early morning. As the people of city began preparing for another busy day, Danny was still sound asleep under the maple tree in the hills. It was the same hills and under the same tree where they professed love for each other, flew across the city, and look forward for their bright future. The young ghost boy then woke up from his yet another dream, and flew across the city to visit his wife.

Meanwhile, Malcolm woke up first to prepare for his work, and left as quickly as he could before Sam and baby Daniel wakes up.

As Danny walked along the small corridor leading to the apartments, he was stopped by a deep voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Malcolm said. "I told you to stop meddling with our lives. She has finally gotten over."

"No, she hasn't." Danny exclaimed as he turned around. "She is my one and only. No one, not even a goddamn low-down businessman like you, can take her away from me!"

"Stop yelling, Danny!" Malcolm yelled. "My son will wake up if-"

He was cut off by a now-furious Danny. "Your son?" Danny entered into a frenzy of rage. "YOUR SON?!" His voice echoed across the city, breaking the windows and glass panels all around the apartment. "HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM YOUR SON!" Danny dragged Malcolm by his coat, and slammed him into a nearby concrete wall.

"You took away my normal life, my fame as a superhero, my one and only Goth Girl, and now you're claiming my son as yours?!"

Malcolm was terrified when he saw Danny's brightly lit green eyes, his glowing green fists, and his enraged face, his hood covering some. Every object in the house seemed to float, and sparks of electricity appeared around them.

"YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON, MALCOLM. You have no idea how hard it is when I was gone. I have gone through a lot of hardships, sacrifices and depressions to become the Phantom in front of you. Now, it's time for you to feel what it feels like to lose someone you love, and to lose your normal life!"

A strong handful of glowing electrical sparks began to emerge from Danny's right fist, and is ready to aim at Malcolm, who was still stiff and frightened. Danny's rage suddenly came to an end when he heard the sweet laughter of a child. He let go of Malcolm, dropping him on the floor, and went on to enter the apartment. Danny slowly walked towards the crib where baby Daniel was lying.

At that moment, Sam woke up and to her surprise, saw Malcolm, almost lifeless, sitting by the corridor. "Malcolm! Are you okay?" Malcolm only responded with, "That… ghost... He tried to… kill me!"

Sam went into the room where baby Daniel was sleeping. There, she saw a hooded figure, looking at the child. "Who are you! Get away from my son!" Danny turned around even before Sam could punch him, removing his hood, to reveal the man who had loved her for so long. "D… Dan… "

At that moment, Sam finally realized that the Ghost Boy who was her hero, best friend, boyfriend and husband, has not died, but was alive, a solid, concrete proof standing in front of her. Sam's loneliness disappeared, her worries faded, her fears crushed, and her doubts that the father of her son will come back had finally ended. Sam buried her head in Danny's chest, with tears flowing down. "Danny! I've waited for you! What has they done to you?"

"Don't worry about me, Sam." Danny said as he calmly comforted Sam in his arms. "I'm here, and I will never ever let you go again."

The couple heard the sweet laughter of baby Daniel, who was looking at them gleefully. His rage, depression and loneliness faded when he saw the bright amber eyes and that heartwarming smile of baby Daniel. Sam was overjoyed to see that baby Daniel has finally met his daddy, who was the reason for his existence. "He has my eyes, Sam!" Danny stammered while in tears, as he slowly and carefully carried the child and cradled him in his arms. "And your smile!" Sam added.

Unknown to the family, Malcolm is slowly recovering from the pain he received from Danny. He stood up and, even in pain, barged into the apartment and yelled,

"I did everything for you, Samantha, and this is what you give me in return?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE  
#038

DANNY PHANTOM, TIME HAS COME  
Chapter 24

Hello, readers! You might be wondering why? WHY? WHY? Why is there a vanity card here? Well, Ms. Tatiana (NoOne's Twilight / Lt. Phantom) has given me the honor of continuing this story while she was on an out-of-town trip.

Okay, let me tell you something first. THIS STORY IS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I'VE EVER READ, and some people out there are just posting reviews without judgment and making fun of this piece of art! This acts of unjustifiable criticism prompted the author to consider cancelling or deleting her story! Luckily, we got lots of backers. There are lots of people who like this story and are awaiting every update!

LET ME TELL YOU: THIS STORY MADE ME CRY WHILE I WAS ABOARD A TRAIN BOUND FOR SYDNEY!  
No story has ever done that to me!

A young man (probably 14 to 16 years old) noticed me crying, and I showed him this story. There I discovered another Phan here in Australia! TO ALL HATERS OF THIS STORY, HAVE AT LEAST BETTER JUDGMENT, Please! I was once, too, a victim of these negative criticisms. But did I cancel my stories? NO! I stood up for what I do, what I write, and what I like. I continued them, and finished them with pride and joy. So, if you ever receive this kind of negativity, DO NOT LET THEM MAKE YOU FEEL DOWN! Do not let them make you feel like cancelling or deleting your stories. They are just critics WHO THINK THEY ARE THE BEST. They see your story is so good; they will do everything to make you cancel or delete your story. So, IGNORE HATERS!

Okay, I'm done being angry. I wrote and sent this chapter and this author's notes to Ms. Tatiana for approval and she will do the posting on Fanfiction.

To Ms. Tatiana: It's an honor assigning me to be a co-writer for this story. 2nd Lt. Phantom is always on the service! I will keep the updates coming until you relieve me of my duty! ;)

Thank you for reading! See you soon!

Tatiana: Fantastic chapter Nick! Thank you for doing this huge favor for me and you may continue being my co-owner of this story. Anyone who wants to be the 3rd co-owner just in case, please PM me! I will post this chapter and in about 2-4 days I will post the same chapter but in my version. So lucky you guys! Getting two of the same chapters out of two of the best writers in the Danny Phantom section! How cool is that? Now not ever chapter will be like that but in some chapters will. This story is going to be around 40 to 50 chapters long! Even without the extra versions. Some will be written by me alone and Nick will post his version to or Nick will write his and I will post another version of my own, even a couple by myself with no other version or Nick by himself with no other version. Look out for the other version of this chapter!

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

-T


End file.
